


Catch Me As I Fall

by FirstAde



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mostly Fluff, a puppy? maybe two?, but not our girls, pretty much everyone, there is some profanity, they are happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAde/pseuds/FirstAde
Summary: Lexa's just discovered a secret. Her father has a second family she never knew about. Now he's gone and she is left with many, many unanswered questions. Enter a sleepy little town, best friend Anya, and puppies? Oh and of course, the love of her life.ORThis summary sucks. Just give it a chance.





	1. White Knuckle Grip on Life

Waking up in your own bed after an extended absence is supposed to be refreshing, reinvigorating, something someone looks forward to. This is not the case for Lexa Woods. After years of being shipped around, sleeping whenever and wherever possible, not sleeping for days on end, it was absolutely, devastatingly, soul crushing. It was also physically painful, not only the kink in her neck but the ache pretty much everywhere else. The last two months have been brutal and there were moments when she just wanted it all to stop. Not in a suicidal way, but in a screaming at the top of her lungs for life to go fuck itself kind of way. She rolled over to the left side of the bed and sighed at the picture on the night stand. The one with her forced smile, her mother’s smug smirk and her father’s cold eyes. She sees it now, the vanity and conceit her mother oozes. She also sees how utterly miserable her father looked. In every picture, his eyes were glazed over, drained of life. 

She remembered a time, before his company took off, before the money and the fame and the power. Before boarding school, missed calls on birthdays, Christmas’ spent either apart or pretending they were a family on the beach somewhere like St. Barts. She remembered his laugh, his real laugh, not that composed chuckle she sometimes heard on her phone calls home. He used to have this infectious, side-splitting, shoulder shaking laugh. She hadn’t heard that laugh in years, and now she’ll never hear it again.

She let out a deep sigh, then slowly pushed her way off the soft mattress, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She remembered to not put all of her weight on her newly healed ankle. The ankle wasn’t nearly as bad as the shoulder, but today she is just going to have to suck it up. She rose from the bed and stretched like the physical therapist showed her. Two more weeks and she could start running again. Maybe with some luck, even lifting weights. This is what her life was reduced to, being hopeful for normality. 

Four years in the Marines, after four years of college, after 4 years of boarding school and this is her life. Well for now, anyway. She went to her closet and found clothes her mother would find suitable for breakfast, which meant getting fully dressed for the day, obviously. She selected a pair of dark grey slacks and a blue button down shirt. She then made her way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As the water warmed she stepped out of her night clothes and  tossed them into the hamper. Stepping it's the hot water, she felt some of the tension in her muscles begin to melt away. Once out of the shower, she dried and brushed her hair then brushed her teeth, applied a very light dusting of barely there makeup, again to make her mother, well happy isn’t the word, content? Maybe that’s it. She just didn’t want to hear about being ‘un-presentable’ for the nine hundredth time in her twenty six years of life. 

Once her clothing was on, she made her way down out of her room and down the long hallway to the stairs. She descended them slowly, ankle still sore from the freshly healed break, once at the bottom her pace quickened slightly at the smell of Edward’s bacon. She rounded the last corner, into the large dining room, to find her mother seated in her normal spot at the head of the table.

“Good morning, Mother.” She greeted dryly.

Without looking up from the newspaper, Victoria Woods responded. “Alexandria, dear, how nice of you to finally join me.” Lexa rolled her eyes at the condescension in Victoria’s tone and took her seat at the table, one that already had a well rounded breakfast placed in front of it. “As soon as you are done eating, I will have Edward pull the car around. I refuse to be late to this appointment.”

“Of course, Mother.” She ate quickly, but formally, attempting to forget the last four years of just shoveling food as close to her mouth as possible and hoping for the best. Ten minutes later, Edward was sent to fetch the black Lincoln town car. The two women slid into their seats as soon as the door was opened for them. 

Lexa looked to the woman across from her and thought of her mother's life. Victoria Woods used to be Victoria Lambert. Originally from Salt Lake City, she met Christopher Woods in college. She was a freshman at USC, studying English Literature, the first time she saw him. His sandy brown hair and thick framed glasses both slightly reflected sunlight, nearly shimmering. They danced around each other for four months before Christopher worked up the nerve to ask her on a date. 

Five years later they married, three years after that their one and only child was born. Alexandria Erin Woods, six pounds fourteen ounces of physical perfection. She had her mother's dark brown hair and her father's green eyes. 

Both parents worked, Christopher in computer programming, Victoria as a highschool teacher. Until Christopher started his own company that is. That's when everything changed.

The car had made its way across town and arrived at one of the downtown law offices in Los Angeles’ financial district. The sign on the wall across from the elevator read Arnold, Brickner and Friedman LLP, but Lexa knew it to be Uncle Gus’ firm. Her father's best friend had always handled all of his legal matters, this would be no different.

They made their way to reception, where they were recognized right away and shown into a conference room. Victoria took her seat at the middle of the table and Lexa sat next to her. They were given bottled water and left to wait for Gustus Arnold. It didn’t take long for the burly man to walk into the conference room, closing the door behind him. He made his way across from the two women and sat with a huff.

“I wish we didn’t have to do this.” He started. “Thankfully Christopher was very, very prepared for this to happen.”

Victoria smiled wryly. “That’s our Christopher, always thinking ahead.”

“So, I have an itemized list of certain possessions he has left to certain people. However, most possessions went to you, Victoria.” He paused and sighed. “Lexa, this folder contains all of the information regarding the accounts your father left instruction for us to open in your name, with the amounts in each account. Your total inheritance totals four hundred seventy three million.”

Lexa’s jaw dropped. “I’m sorry, what?” She knew her dad had a lot of money, but that much was insane.

“You heard me right, kiddo. As for the company, well, Anya Black has been named CEO by the board. I know your father trusted her with everything, personally and professionally, so I think that’s a wise choice. Victoria, do you have any questions?” She was currently engrossed in the several page document of itemizations.

“There are properties on here I didn’t even know Christopher purchased. One in Maine even, he knows I hate Maine. It’s just dreadful, awful.”

“Yes, I believe that one was listed to go to Lexa. It’s right here with a note from him.” Gustus flipped open the folder for Lexa and pulled out a sheet of paper with several photos of the property. “This house is to be your home away from home. Polis is listed as one of the greatest small cities in America, and I must say I agree. Use it as an escape, or for everyday life. Find a nice man and settle down.” Gus read the note from her father and gave Lexa a look. She couldn’t put her finger on exactly what was wrong with that look, but something wasn’t sitting right. She rolled her eyes at the last sentence, her father clearly hadn't changed his view on her sexuality.

It tooks several hours to get through all the documents they needed to, but around three o’clock, they were finally done.

“Victoria, why don't you head on out. I would like to catch up with Lexa. I'll make sure she gets home safe.”

The older Woods huffed. “Very well. Don't get into anything stupid, like last time Gustus.”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll be good.” Gustus and Lexa watch as Victoria steps into the elevator before moving back to his office. “So, first things first. How are you really?”

She lets out a low whistle. “These last two months have been rough, Gus. She doesn't make it any easier either. Sometimes, I swear she thinks everything is my fault.”

“It's not kid-”

She cuts him off. “Oh, I know. I wasn't flying the helicopter that got shot down. I wasn't driving the car that hit my dad. I know, but ever since that summer before college, it's like we just exist near each other. We don't have a relationship, not that we had much of one before. Now, it’s like having a brutally honest boss.”

He crossed his arms over his chest and deeply sighed. “She still hasn't accepted your sexuality, huh? Well, I hate to be the person to shovel more shit on top of you kiddo, but there is something we need to discuss, and by the end of this conversation, well I don't really know what's going to happen.” He walks across the room to a small bar he has set up and pours two glasses then walks back to Lexa and sits across from her, handing her the glass. “Scotch, the good shit.”

“You're making me nervous, Gus.” She sits back in her chair, glass in her hand, and stares directly at her uncle.

“Well, um, this is gonna be really difficult for you to hear, and I am truly sorry. I'm going to start at the beginning, so bare with me for a bit okay?” She nods and her continues. “Twenty one years ago, your father went public with the plans for the first Model W router, revolutionizing the technology industry and Wi-Fi in general. After several very wise investment opportunities and business deals, CEW Technologies was able to expand exponentially. Christopher decided there needed to be two main hubs for the business. One here in LA, and one on the east coast, specifically Boston. Well two years later, at a charity benefit for the Boston Children's Hospital, he met some people he really liked, friends that he could spend time with so east coast trips weren't always so draining. Well, one of those people was a woman named Aurora Blake.” Gus watched as Lexa’s jaw clenched and her grip on the glass of scotch tightened. She didn't say anything, just glared. He knew she was forming an assumption about where exactly this was going. He cleared his throat lightly and continued. “Aurora and your father started having an affair. At first, it was just sex, then feelings happened. Then two years in, Aurora got pregnant.”

Lexa’s grip on her glass tightened again. “So, what? You're telling me my father has some secret family on the other side of the country? I'm supposed to believe that my father, the most brilliant man any of us have ever known, couldn't figure out a way to leave my mother and go be happy with someone else?” Her glare hardened and she looked to her pseudo-uncle with emotionless eyes. She and her father had their fair share of difficulties but his intelligence has never been a question for her. He was, undoubtedly, brilliant.

“I'm sorry, Lexa, but yeah. That's exactly what I'm saying.” He sighed again, then tossed back his scotch. He waited for some reaction from her, some sign of her emotion regarding the secret.

She stared blankly at him for minutes that seemed to drag on eternally. “Who knows about this, besides you my dad and his little secret family?”

“Some people in Aurora’s life and well, um, Anya.” He winced as he said the last word, knowing that one would hurt her most.

“What?! Anya, my best friend, knew about all of this?” She stood abruptly, slamming the glass down on the table. She began to pace the room, back and forth. “How long?”

“Anya? Well, when you got hurt, he was with them. No one could get ahold of him to tell him to get to Bethesda, so I sent Anya up from Boston. I hoped she would just knock on the door, he would answer and then she would leave, but I guess one of the kids answered. When she asked for Christopher, the kid shouted Dad. She gave him an ultimatum, he tells you within the next month or she quits and tells you herself. Then he died, and I told her I would tell you. It’s not her fault, none of this. If you hadn’t been hurt, she probably would have done it that day.”

Lexa sighed and took her seat back in the chair. “Fuck, Gus. This is my nightmare. Well not this specifically, but him dying and having some shit I have no idea how to deal with. I've been out of the loop for so long. Hell, we haven't been a family in so damn long.” She leaned back and ran her hands over her face. She leaned forward again and slammed her scotch, then held her glass out for him to refill, and did the same thing, placing the now empty glass on the table. “Are they taken care of, financially I mean?”

“They are. Christopher has been moving money for years into an account for Aurora and the kids.”

“How many are there? Kids, I mean?”

“Four. Bellamy is the oldest, he’s sixteen next week. Then Octavia, she’s fourteen, almost fifteen. Olivia is nine and Charlie is three. They, uh. They live in Polis too. Their address is on the last page in your folder.” Gustus looked to her with concern when she didn't speak. “What’s going on in that head of yours? Talk to me.”

“Well, first off, I am fucking pissed that you helped him keep this secret.” She glared at him. He ducked his head and nodded. “I have a lot of questions but…” She sighed and closed her eyes. “But they aren't for you. I don’t want to talk to you about this any more. Or ever again for that matter.” She stood abruptly and made for the door.

“Lexa! Wait.”

“Gustus!” She bit and grit her teeth. “I’m done with this conversation.” She made her way through the main floor of the law office and back to the elevator. She had the folder from their earlier meeting tucked under her arm as she stepped inside and pressed the lobby button. She pulled out her phone and scheduled an uber to take her home.

She arrived home, to be met by her mother informing her they would be joined for dinner by Thomas Linaker, a business partner of her father’s. She watched as her mother flirted with him, touched his forearm lightly and leaned toward him when she spoke. Her stomach turned and she rose announcing her need for fresh air.

She slowly made her way out of the house and onto the back porch, leaning on the railing. She pinched her shoulder blades together and allowed her head to drop down. The house overlooked downtown LA. She took a deep breath, looked up at the view and sighed deeply. Many thoughts ran through her mind as she stood and looked out over the city. How did her family get here? How did she move forward? Does she reach out to these people, get to know them? A soft voice broke her out of her thoughts.

“Miss Alexandria, do you need anything?” Edward, the long time family butler approached her slowly.

“Yeah. I do.” She turned to face him with a hardened glare. “The truth. How long have they,” She gestured toward the door. “been fucking, Edward?” She watched as his eyes widened and mouth opened then closed. She didn't mean to snap at him, it wasn't his fault.

“I’m sorry, Miss Alexand-”

“Edward. Just tell me. After the day I’ve had, the last thing I am going to do it run in there and confront them.”

He shakes his head and sighs. “A while, ma’am. More than two years.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “And how many others have there been?” 

He sighed and his shoulders slumped. “Before him was Ken, the landscaper for a year and a half, before that was Chuck Wilder for nearly five.”

“Jesus. Fucking. Christ.” She ran her hands through her hair, gripping tightly. After a minute, she relaxed. The butler looked to her, concern evident in his eyes. “Edward, will you please arrange a car to take me to the airport, a flight to Boston, a car there, and a hotel.”

“Of course, Miss.” He quickly turned and walked away, back into the house. Undoubtedly retreating from further cross examination. Lexa watched him go then breathed out hard. She went back into the house and found her mother and Thomas in the lounge.

“Mother, I am going to go to Boston. I will be visiting Anya for a while.” Her words came out flat, emotionless.

Her mother smiled brightly. “Of course, dear. You deserve a vacation. When will you be leaving?”

“Immediately.” She bit, she didn’t mean to, but she did.

“Edward can make your travel arrangements. I’ll let him know.”

“I already have. I’m going to pack now, I’ll let you know before I leave.”

Nine hours later, seven in the morning Boston time, Lexa was reaching her hand up to knock lightly on the familiar apartment door. It took a few moments, but the door was finally wrenched open.

“Lexa." The taller blonde managed to squeak out. "Hey, come in.” The younger brunette walks in slowly, passed her best friend. “I think I -”

The visitor held her hand up, halting a guaranteed ramble from Anya. “I’m not mad. Well, that’s not the truth. I am fucking livid, with just about everyone, but not you.”

“Thank god.” The blonde’s tense posture immediately relaxed as she sighed out. “Come on, sit down. Let’s talk.” She pointed to the couch, and pulled out her cell phone, finding the contact she needed and quickly pressing call. “Dinah, hey, what time is my first meeting today? Okay, yeah. Reschedule everything before lunch. Apologize profusely and tell them to expect a gift for their flexibility. Thanks Dinah.” She made her way over to the couch and sat next to Lexa.

“Congrats by the way.”

“Thanks. I’d rather he still be here. I’m CEO because of you though.”

Lexa shook her head. “No, Ahn. All I did was introduce you two. You did the work. You got yourself here.” She sighed and leaned back into the couch. It took a few minutes before she found the will to speak, and Anya stayed quiet allowing her the process. “Both of them were fucking around and neither one knew.”

Anya’s jaw dropped. “Wait, both of them? I mean, I knew about your dad. I am really sorry about that by the way, I literally dialed your number and was mid call before I realized you were in the hospital, and that was the reason I even found out.”

“It’s okay, Ahn. Gustus told me everything.” 

“Okay, but what about your mom?”

Lexa chuckles. She doesn’t know why this would ever be funny, but here she is, laughing. “Edward said she has been fucking Thomas Linaker for the last two years. Several people before that. What the actual fuck, Anya? Why can’t I just have a normal life?” The laughter is quickly turning into tears. “Wh-why couldn’t my mom and dad just love each other and accept me for how I am. Why is everything so fucked?” She leaned into her friend who quickly wrapped her in a tight embrace.

“Shit, I don’t know Squirt. But I’m here for you. I’m not going anywhere.” Anya rubs a soothing pattern of small circles on the crying girl’s back. “Is this the first time you’ve cried since he died, since you got hurt?” She gets a nod into her chest.

“I can’t be weak around Victoria, you know that. It’s bad form to let my emotions get the better of me.” Lexa pulls back and looks her friend in the eye.

“Now I understand why you joined the Marines.” Anya smirks at her. “How are you doing by the way, physically I mean?”

“Good. Sore, but good. Ankle is pretty much healed, shoulder is getting there, the wound on my just below my ribs is almost better. It’s almost like they never had to rearrange my insides.”

“Good. That’s really good. You don’t have a bag, did you get a hotel? How long are you staying?”

“I did, only because I wasn’t one hundred percent sure you would be here this morning when I arrived. I don’t know how long I am staying yet. I think I know what I need to do, but I really need to think it over.”

Anya nods. “Well I am here if you need me. Let’s go get some breakfast.”

Three days. It took Lexa three days to decided how to proceed with her life. She talked with Anya about her decision and one week after landing, one doctor's appointment at the nearest physical therapist, and one car purchase, Lexa is leaving Boston in her rear view mirror. As she traveled north, she took in the view. Well, as best she could while driving. She found herself awestruck by the multitude of colors nature presented when left relatively undisturbed. Being the tail end of August, the leaves are mid shift. They covered every shade possible on the spectrum between green and deep red. Seven hours and one pit stop later, she was approaching the first address from her folder.

She parked her car and let out a deep sigh. One look around revealed a small main street of a sleepy little town in Maine. Polis was about thirty minutes north of Portland, population 1,422, but it seemed it was mostly unincorporated. She pulled her keys from the ignition, even though she was fairly sure she could leave the car running with a giant blinking neon sign on it that said free, and it still wouldn’t get taken. She stepped from the car and made her way to the entrance of the business she was parked in front of. The bell above the door jingled as she pushed it open.

“Just a second!” A male voice from the back room shouted. She waited at the counter for him to appear. The lobby of the small building was various shades of green with wood accents. Her surveyance was interrupted by the male’s voice again. “Hello, sorry about the wait. I was on the phone. Welcome to Polis Rental Agency. I’m Finn, how can I help you?”

She looked at the floppy haired man-boy in front of her for a moment. He had the kind of smile that just beamed genuine. “Hello, I was told to come here to receive the keys to my house.”

“Of course.” He gave her an easy smile. “What’s the address?”

“214 Ashbury.”

“Oh.” He looked to her for a moment. “Right. Um, one second please.” He disappeared into one of the back offices and reappeared with a manila envelope. “So, your property is a two story with full basement, fourty-two hundred square feet. It’s got a pool, gym, theater room and a game room. It’s also fully furnished. Your, um, your father paid for once a month cleaning service. Would you like to continue that or increase it?”

She looked to him and tilted her head to the side slightly. “Once a month is fine, for now. I am not sure how long I am staying.”

“Right. Well, here are the keys. There is also a full set of instructions for everything in the house. It’s completely upgraded, Mr. Woods spared no expense.”

“He never did. Thank you.” She picked up the envelope, turned and walked back toward the door. She stopped abruptly and turned back toward the counter. “Finn, is there anywhere to get a cup of coffee around here?”

“Oh, right. Here.” He moved around the counter and walked quickly toward the door. He pulled the door open and stepped on to the small porch, motioning for her to follow. “Okay, across the way is the grocery store.” He pointed to each building as he explained what is where. “Then next to that is the butcher. Next to the butcher is Mayor Jaha’s office and the sheriff's department. Across from the mayor is the veterinarian's office, they have a fresh litter of German Shepard’s if you are looking for a pet.”

She furrows her brow at the comment, thinking about the dog they had in her camp in Afghanistan. She did really like having him around. “Oh, uh. Maybe actually.”

Finn nods and smiles at her. “Next to Nyko, oh he’s the vet, is Dr. Griffin’s office. She is there Tuesday thru Friday. Then my girlfriend’s auto repair shop on the corner there, the building across the street has the one bar in town. At the far end on the opposite side of the street is Harper’s diner. It’s 24 hour, since we are right off the main highway. Lots of truckers stop there, the food and coffee is great.”

“Thank you Finn, you’ve been very helpful.” She says genuinely.

She smiles his proud, beaming smile at her. “It’s no problem. I'm sorry for your loss, but incidentally, welcome to Polis.” 


	2. Hostile Territory?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets a couple of locals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the reading the first chapter. I'm thinking this story is going to run around 20 chapters, but that could all change. Holler with any notes/feedback/requests/monetary donations/critical life advice/puppy or cat videos you might have.

She placed the items Finn gave her in her car, grabbed the folder given to her regarding her inheritance and decided a walk to the diner sounded nice. She made her way down the sidewalk at a slow, leisurely pace. She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Anya’s office.

_ “CEW Technologies, Anya Black’s office, Dinah speaking.” _

“Hey Dinah, it’s Lexa Woods.”

_ “Oh dear. Lexa how are you?” _

She rolls her eyes at the question asked far too many times of her the last two months. “I’m doing okay. Hey, is Anya busy?”

_ “She just finished her meeting. I’ll send you through.” _

“Thanks, Dinah.”

_ “Lexa, how is it? Like the beginning of a creepy murder mystery?” _

The brunette chuckled lightly. “Not quite. So far it's quaint. Nice even. Hey, I was wondering who your personal accountant is?”

_ “Um, right. Echo Prince.” _

“Does she have any involvement in the company whatsoever?”

_ “Hell no. Unless she’s a customer. I haven’t actually ever asked her that.” _

“That’s fine. Can I have her contact information? I want out from under my mother’s thumb. I need someone that won’t report back to her or Gus.”

_ “I’m emailing everything to you now. Gotta go Squirt, I’ve got a meeting with Google, you know how they disrespected me last time.” _

“Drag them. Own there asses Ahn. Show them that CEW didn’t promote some limp wrist push over. I want to see video of them leaving your office in tears.”

Anya laughed into the phone.  _ “Okay, okay. I’ll do my best. Bye Lexa.” _

“Bye.” She tucked the phone safely back in her pocket as she reached the door of the diner. She walked through the front door and was met by a blonde with a bright smile. 

“Hello, welcome to The Dropship. Just one today?” Lexa nods in response to the question and the blonde tells her to follow her to a seat. “Is the counter okay or would you prefer a table?”

“Um, a table please, if there is one available.”

“Not a problem, right over here.” The perky blonde leads her to a table along the front window if the restaurant, three tables from the door. Lexa takes her seat and the hostess slides a menu in front of her. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“Coffee, please.”

“You got it, hun. I'm Harper, the owner here. Zoe is going to be your server, she'll be over in a minute with your coffee. You're new here, so I'll recommend the apple pie with that coffee.”

Lexa looked to her with a slightly raised brow. “You remember every single one of your customers?”

“Only the famous ones.” Harper shrugged and made off quickly for the kitchen. Lexa sighed and looked at her menu. Pie did sound good. The last time she had pie was Christmas, and that wasn't fresh, this menu says fresh, never frozen apples. She closed the menu, mind made up, and pushed it to the edge of the table. She flicked open her phone and pulled up her email from Anya.

“Here is your coffee, did you decide on something?” 

Lexa looked up to Harper with confused look. “I thought you said someone else was going to take care of me?”

Harper smiled. “You know, I thought about it, but I decided I am more than capable of taking care of one woman.” The innuendo in the statement hung in the air and a small smirk played on Lexa’s lips. “Oh my god! Not like that! I have a husband.” She stuck her hand out for Lexa to look at the ring.

“Lucky guy. I'll take the apple pie, as you suggested.” Harper nodded with a slight blush and picked up the menu from the table, before turning and walking away.

Lexa began to look around the diner, taking note of the patrons. First, three booths down from her, also along the window, she saw three young men. They were truckers, she figured, they all had dingy and stained clothing and there were three trucks parked outside. Across the aisle from them were two old men reading the newspaper. There was a brunette and a blonde woman at the counter, but she couldn't see their faces. Across from the counter, behind her, she spotted a family. Mom dad and two young boys.

After surveying the room, she turned her attention back to the folder in front of her. She pulled out a financial statement from the largest account and the numbers make her head spin. She shook her head lightly then closed the folder. A plate is set down with a small clink, the fork rattling slightly against the ceramic as it shifted.

“Apple pie, fresh and warm.” Harper smiled at her again.

“Thank you.”

The diner owner then headed over to the table of three men that were flagging her down. Lexa took her first bite, anticipating disappointment, however she is happy to find it is actually delicious. She washed it down with a sip of coffee. Her little content moment is broken when she looked up to find one of the men reaching out to grab at Harper’s wrist.

“Oh, come on sweetie, you know I'll treat you right.” Man number one said loudly.

Man number two joined in. “Yeah, we'll be perfect gentlemen and take turns treating you right.” The third man didn't comment, but shot a filthy smirk at her. Lexa’s grip on her fork tightened to white knuckle. She sat and watched the exchange, ready to intervene if Harper couldn't handle it herself. 

“No thanks, fellas. I'm married, now please let me go.”

“Oh sweetie, your little ring don't mean nothing to us, we can still have fun.” He pulled her toward his lap and laughed. “A lot of fun. C’mere.”

His laughing was cut off by a strong hand on the back of his neck. He craned his head around to face the newcomer. He was met by intense, furious, green eyes and a hard set jaw.

“I believe she asked you to let her go. I suggest you do that before I get angry.” Lexa warned.

Man number one looked to her in challenge. “Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, little lady?”

“Well, first, I would slam your head into this table. Then, when your first buddy here slid out of that booth, I would land two punches to the face and a kick to the leg. Now, if I do that just right, it'll break just below the knee. Then you would get up and throw a punch, which I would counter by leaning the opposite way and grabbing your wrist. Then I would bring the palm of my hand flat against your elbow, breaking your arm. My money's on buddy number two over there not joining in the mix. That’s what I'll do,” She leaned down, right in his ear and whispered. “if you don't let her go and leave right now.” 

She stood back at full height, not taking her hand off the man's neck. He almost immediately released his grip on Harper and motioned for his buddies to move out. She released the grip on his neck so he could stand. The men quickly made their way passed the two women and out of the restaurant.

Lexa looked to the woman next to her and asked softly if she was okay.

Harper clutched her wrist, sure it was bruised. She managed a small, grateful smile. “I wish I could say that's never happened before. Thank you, Lexa.” The brunette looked to her and nodded sharply, then went back to her table to finish her pie and coffee. She dropped two fifties on the table, sure the men didn't pay their tab and left the diner. 

She made her way back toward her car, deciding to grab a few groceries before heading to the house. She stepped into the small store and grabbed a hand basket. She made her way aisle by aisle picking up various necessities. Her last stop was the fresh produce section. She came to a stop in front of the oranges, as she went through the available selection, picking up a large orange for inspection before placing it in her basket. She placed two more in her basket before her focus was broken.

“You're Lexa Woods.” She turns quickly to face the voice. She finds a gorgeous blonde with piercing blue eyes.

“And you're beautiful.” She answered quickly.

“Nope, you don't get to pull that shit with me. What are you doing here?”

She furrowed her brow at the unexpected hostility. “I, uh, wait… What?” 

“What are you doing here? It's a pretty simple question.” The blonde folds her arms across her chest and juts her chin out almost daring Lexa to argue with her. “Because, if you are here to fuck with the Blake's, we're going to have problems.”

“I don't want anything from the Blake's, I promise.” She answered honestly. “I would like to speak with Aurora, but I don't  _ want  _ anything. I'm still coming to terms with this information. It's only been a week.”

“Good. Wait.” The blonde furrowed her brow at the last statement. “What do you mean it's only been a week?”

“I mean that my dad kept this part of his life hidden from me. Wait, why am I telling you this? Who are you?”

“You didn’t know.” The statement rolled off the blonde’s tongue and Lexa could tell there was some sort of internal struggle happening before her eyes. She raised a brow at the local she she waited for some sort of response. The blonde’s posture relaxed slightly. She uncrossed her arms and picked up her own handbasket. “Um, Clarke. I'm Clarke Griffin. And I would like to apologize for my attitude.” She stuck her hand out for Lexa to shake, which she did, hesitantly. “My mom is Aurora’s best friend, so the Blake's are like family to me.”

Lexa sighed. “Well, like I said, I mean them no ill will.”

“You really didn't know?”

“Why would I?” Lexa picked up her basket and kept gathering the fruit she was going to purchase.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the brunette slightly, still not convinced, as she followed suit and began picking fruit as well. “Well, Christopher said he told you, right before you went to college and that's what strained your relationship.”

Lexa snorted out a snarky laugh. “Really? That's what he said we fought about? Wow, I wonder what else he lied about.”

“So you did have a fight, but that's not what it was about?” Clarke asked, voice sounding genuinely curious as she picked up an orange and inspected in before placing it in her basket.

“Are we, like, becoming friends or something here? That was a quick change of heart. Does that mean I can call you beautiful now?” She looked to her blonde companion with a raised brow.

“I may have some preconceived notions about you and I have a feeling those are off the mark. Christopher made your falling out seem like it was because of… this.” She airily gestured around the room, but the brunette understood what she meant. “You really didn’t know?”

Lexa grabbed a bunch of bananas and placed them in her basket, then stopped and turned towards Clarke to answer firmly. “I really did not know.”

The blonde looked deep into her eyes, searching for deception, but finding none. “You did a good thing back in the diner, by the way.”

Lexa hummed. “I was just doing the right thing. She didn’t deserve that treatment. No one does.”

“True.” The shop next to each other for another minute before Clarke speaks again. “So, what did you fight about? If it wasn’t this.”

“Oh, you're going to need to buy me a drink if you want an answer to that.”

Clarke was the one to raise her eyebrow this time. Then she smirked. “That can be arranged. As long as you're not mixing your pain meds and alcohol.”

“Wow, you must read a lot about me. I never took any of those, by the way.” 

"The meds? Why not? Your injuries were very severe, you had to have been in a lot of pain. Hell, you must still be in pain." The blonde looked at her with pure shock.

Lexa just shrugged in response. "It's not so bad now."

They reached the checkout counter and Lexa placed her items on the small conveyor belt. The checkout person greeted Clarke warmly after introducing himself to Lexa. Jasper was his name. He seemed like a nice guy, friendly and such. She grabbed her two bags and slowly started for the exit, blonde hot on her heels. She turned, and opened her mouth to speak, but wasn’t exactly sure how to ask for what she was thinking.

“You’re cute.” Clarke said with a smirk, wrinkling her nose up slightly as well. “Just speak your mind.” 

“I, um. I was wondering, since you said you know them so well, if you think it’s a bad idea for me to speak to Aurora.” She asked nervously.

“Well.” The blonde began, trailing off slightly as she thought. “Wait did you purchase anything that’s going to melt or defrost anytime soon?” Lexa shook her head no. “Okay, why don’t you put that stuff in your car. Then we can talk in my office.” Lexa, like the good soldier she was, did as she was told and followed Clarke to her office, a few buildings down from where she is parked.

“You’re Dr. Griffin?” Lexa asked as they walked past the sign in front of the small building.

Clarke glanced at her over her shoulder as she unlocked the door. “Why do you sound so surprised. Do I not look intelligent or something?”

“NO! NO!” Lexa rushed out quickly. “It’s not that. You definitely look intelligent. You look young! That’s all. Like you can’t be older than me.” 

Clarke stared at her with a small smirk that slowly morphed into a full blown cheshire cat grin. “You fluster easy. I wouldn’t have guessed that about you.”

“I doesn’t happen often.” She grumbled. She followed the blonde into the building, through a small waiting room, then down a narrow hall. The doctor opened the door at the far end and gestured for her companion to enter. They both took a seat, Lexa on the small couch and Clarke in the chair in front of her.

“So, what are you hoping to gain from talking to Aurora?”

“Wait? Are you a medical doctor or a shrink?” Lexa joked.

“I’m not a shrink.” Clarke chuckled. “Like I said earlier though, I will protect the Blake's like my own family.”

The brunette nodded. “Well. They seem to actually have been a family. Something I never really got to experience.” She watched as Clarke’s bright smile dampened into a slight frown. “I would like to know what family man Christopher was like.”

“I see. What else?” Clarke leaned back in her chair and crossed her right leg over her left.

It took a moment for Lexa to articulate the answer to that question. “I want to know why. My father wasn’t the only participant in this whole thing, and I want to know why this all happened the way it did.”

The blonde nods. “Not unreasonable. What about the kids?”

Lexa furrowed her brow and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “What about them?”

“Do you want a relationship with them? They are your half siblings after all.”

“I, uh. Yes.” She said hesitantly. “I think I do. But I won’t force anyone into do anything they don’t want to.” There was a still silence over the two of them for a few moments. “Did he really say that we fought over this situation? Do they think I hate them?”

Clarke opened her mouth, then closed it again, unsure of how delicate to be with this stranger. “Honestly, yes they do, but it seems pretty obvious that you aren’t the only person Christopher lied to.”

“Fuck.” She paused and deflated into the couch. “That fight, the one he said was about this, I told him and my mother that I’m gay. They didn’t take it well. I saw him like ten times in the past eight years, and three of those were when I was in the hospital.”

“Really? He didn’t seem to have a problem with me being bi.” Clarke shrugged nonchalantly.

“That didn’t matter. You aren’t his daughter. His daughter constantly in the public eye because of who he was. No offense.”

“None taken.” There is another silence, and Lexa finds herself wondering why it was so easy to just talk to Clarke. A stranger. She doesn’t do this. “So, what are you planning on doing? Just walking up and knocking on their door? I don’t know how well received that will be.”

“I don’t know, Clarke. I just… There’s no handbook on what to do in this situation.” The former soldier sank back into the couch with a huff.

“I know. It’ll be okay.” Clarke sighed. “First, we need to get you and Aurora in a room together. Then I think we ask her to tell the kids the truth about you and let them decide.”

Lexa looked to her incredulously. “We?”

“Well, yeah.” Clarke grinned. “We’re friends now. Oh, and neighbors. You’re house is like a quarter mile from mine, and there is no one in between. Beside, you need my help.”

Lexa smiled at her. “Okay, okay. You win.”


	3. One Foot in Front of the Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!

Lexa left Clarke’s office after exchanging phone numbers with her. She made her way back to her car and made her way to her new home. She slowly approached the gate on the windy two lane road. The house was situated behind a stone gateway, there was no actual need for a gate other than esthetics. She pulled through the gate and made her way up the drive. In the packet Finn gave her, she found a remote for the garage door. The house, what she could see of it anyway, is a chestnut brown color with green and white trim and green roofing. She parked her car and grabbed the groceries she purchased before her talk with Clarke.

She slowly walked through the door into the laundry, which was connected to the kitchen. She set the bag down on the counter then slowly made her way around the house, taking in each room. The description of “modern chic” probably best fit this house. Each room was color coordinated to fit the over all white and grey theme, each having a unique pop of color. The living room accents were teal, the kitchen had some black, the dining room had soft reds. There were backsplash tile works in various locations, accenting further.

Her favorite part was a large window in the living room overlooking the lake behind it. There was a large, landscaped yard and then a pebble beach, then the water. Off to the left, she could make out a small boathouse.

She returned to the kitchen and set to work making herself dinner. Once she finished, she poured herself a glass of wine from the large selection her father had apparently purchased, then sat at the kitchen bar to eat. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out, expecting to see Anya’s name.

[Clarke Griffin 7:21pm] So I talked to Aurora (and my mom who was also there) and she would like to speak with you, but not until the kids go back to school next week.

“Next week? Well, that’s better than never I guess.” She said out loud. 

[Lexa Woods 7:24pm] Thanks Clarke. I appreciate your help.

[Clarke Griffin 7:26pm] No problem.

[Clarke Griffin 7:28pm] I’ve decided that your name is too formal in my phone. I’m changing it to something fun, maybe some emoji’s. Any suggestions?

She read the text from the doctor and grinned at the playfulness.

[Lexa Woods 7:30pm] Something powerful, also sexy.

[Clarke Griffin 7:32pm] I’ve got it. Commander. Because you know, the military and such.

[Lexa Woods 7:33pm] I like it. But I feel obligated to tell you there is no rank of “Commander” in the Marines. That’s a maritime rank.

[Clarke Griffin 7:35pm] Noted, Commander.

[Lexa Woods 7:38pm] Well now I feel like I need to give you one.

[Clarke Griffin 7:40pm] Oh, I’m excited to see the creativity.

[Lexa Woods 7:41pm] I feel like you get Doc a lot, right?

[Clarke Griffin 7:45pm] So much.

[Lexa Woods 7:49pm] Describe your childhood bedroom.

[Clarke Griffin 7:53pm] That question was unexpected. Um, let see. It was pink, very pink. I had a full vanity and matching tea table with setting. A mountain of stuffed animals. Oh and a reading nook.

[Lexa Woods 7:56pm] Four poster bed with canopy?

[Clarke Griffin 8:00pm] Yes.

[Lexa Woods 8:01pm] Princess.

Lexa watched her phone as the three dots indicating a typing response repeatedly appeared then disappeared. She began to wonder if she said the wrong thing. If Clarke had already been called that by someone and hated it.

[Clarke Griffin 8:09pm] I might like that. I need to hear you say it though, to be sure. What are you doing tomorrow night?

[Lexa Woods 8:12pm] Well, it seems like my one and only friend in the area might be looking to set something up, but I am not sure about those plans yet. Got something in mind?

[Clarke Griffin 8:18pm] I did say I would buy you a drink in exchange for that story, I mean the payment will be much after the reward since you already told me. But, I digress. 

[Clarke Griffin 8:19pm] There is a bar across from Harper’s diner, it’s called The Ark. They have great food too. Meet me there at 7?

[Lexa Woods 8:21pm] Sound great. See you then, Princess.

[Clarke Griffin 8:22pm] Awesome! See you tomorrow, Commander.

 

The next morning Lexa started on her checklist as soon as she got up. 

  1. Stretch **_Check._**
  2. Shower **_Check._**
  3. Call Echo Prince. (Meeting scheduled for Thursday over Skype.) **_Check._**
  4. Call her Mother. (This would lead to less questions from her. Also she remembered to sound as unimpressed as possible with the area so she never wants to come here.) **_Check._**
  5. Call her doctor in LA and ask about running and lifting. (His answer: Not quite yet. “One more week, okay Lexa?” How about a nice long, fast paced walk, doc? “Fine.”). **_Check._**
  6. Get an actual load of groceries and the toiletries she liked **_Check._**
  7. Call Anya. **_Status - Ringing_**



_ “Okay, I need details Lexa. How is it, I mean I was there for like 45 minutes, so I saw that it’s really pretty, but you know what I mean.” _

“Hello to you too, Ahn.”

_ “I don’t have time for pleasantries Lexa, I have a corporation to run.” _

“You’re playing golf with Kane, aren’t you?”

_ “I’m playing golf with Kane.” _

Lexa chuckled into the phone. “Okay, well. The little town center is cute. The people seem nice. I may have made a friend. Well, she is rather insistent that we are friends.”

_ “She’s insistent on you being friends?” _

“Her name is Clarke. She’s a doctor.”

_ “She’s totally hot, isn’t she?” _

“I can literally hear your smirk Anya.”

_ “Alright. So, you’ve made a friend in enemy territory. I’ve taught you well, Second.” _

“They aren’t the enemy, Ahn! Jesus. Okay, look. I met Clarke, she’s friends with the Blakes. She basically interrogated me before offering to help me set up a meeting with Aurora so she didn’t feel like I was attacking her by showing up out of the blue.”

_ “Alright, alright, take it easy Squirt. How’s the house?” _

“It’s… Fuck… It’s gorgeous. I wanted to hate it, but I don't. Like, seriously, it's perfection.”

_ “Well, if all else fails, you’ve got that. Gotta go, Kane is side-eyeing me for the delay in our game.” _

“I hope you double bogey that hole.”

_ “That’s what she said. Wait, does that work?” _

“Bye, Anya.”

_ “Bye!” _

 

 

“Well, hello Aden!” Clarke greeted her patient as she walked into the exam room.

The young boy, around seven beamed his infectious smile her way. “Hello Doctor Clarke!”

“Hey, Niylah.” She greeted the boy’s mother warmly. “How’s Jackie doing?”

The other, older blonde lit up at the mention of her wife. “Good. Second trimester is kicking her butt though. She has an appointment down in Portland with your mother next week.”

“You find out the gender or is it a surprise?” She begins her exam of Aden, checking breathing sounds, ears, heart rate.

“I’m getting a sister!” The boy shouts.

Clarke smiles warmly at him. “A sister! That’s great. I always wanted a big brother. She is very lucky to have you, I just know you're going to be great. Okay, so Luna said you hurt your ankle. Let’s take a look shall we? Why don’t you tell me what happened.” She took a seat on the small stool and rolled in front of the boy, taking his small foot in her hand and lifting his pant leg slightly. She could see that it was slightly swollen and bruised.

“I climbed the tree in the backyard Doctor Clarke, you know the really big one? Getting up was a lot easier than getting down though.”

“I see. Well, I don’t think it’s broken, but we should X-Ray it, just in case.” Clarke looked to Niylah as she spoke.

Niylah shrugged. “You’re the doctor.” 

Clarke left the room and sent Luna in to do just that while she met with her next and final patient of the evening. She lightly tapped on the door before entering.

“Evening Dante, how are you doing today?”

The old man smiled at her. “I’m fine dear. How are you?”

“Oh, I’m pretty good. I think I made a new friend yesterday.”

“Ah yes, the Griffin charm. Don’t tell Jake I admitted that exists.”

“Never. That would be a breach of doctor patient confidentiality. Can’t have that.” She smirked as he chuckled. “So, it looks like that new blood pressure medication is working for you, how does it make you feel?”

“A little tired, and I keep getting leg cramps.”

“Potassium loss. Are you taking it with orange juice or a banana like I suggested?”

“Of course, dear. I listen to my doctor.” He smiled at her.

“Okay, I’m going to advise you to take a potassium supplement to help with those two side effects.” She wrote down the information for him and told him to come back in a month for another check up. They chatted for another few minutes before Clarke returned to her office to look at Aden's X-ray results. She retrieved Niylah from the exam room to go over the results.

“It's not broken, not even a hairline fracture, which is really good. But I saw something else that concerns me.” She moved to the film panel and pointed to an area higher in his leg that was also caught on the film. “This here is an old, healed fracture, one that we didn't catch before in his exams. It had to be before he came to you guys. Has he ever complained of pain just below the knee?”

“No. Not really. If he runs around for a significant amount of time he complains but I chalked that up to muscle fatigue.” The older blonde responded calmly. “Is that going to affect him while he's growing?”

“It shouldn't, but I kind of want to do another full work up on him, if that's alright with you.”

“Of course, Clarke.”

The doctor turned on her brightest smile. “Great. I'll call you once I can have Luna schedule it, there will be special instructions for that appointment. For now, his ankle is just a minor sprain. He needs ice and rest. Also some ibuprofen. You know the routine by now, I'm sure. Call me if you need anything.”

“Thanks Clarke. I appreciate it. Aden does too.”

“Oh of course. Tell Jackie I said hello. Also, I am rooting in Clarke for your daughter's middle name, just so you know.”

Niylah chuckles as she reached for the door handle. “Well, if we were picking between options given by the Griffin family, our daughter would be named Abigail Jacobi Clarke Willows. I don't know how I feel about that.”

“My dad suggest Jacobi? Gross.” She made pulled a fake hurling face and stuck her tongue out. “Don't listen to a word he says. Poor taste, that one.”

“Alright, we're out of here. See you later Clarke.”

After Niylah and Aden left, Clarke sent Luna home. It was around five o'clock and she needed to make notes on her patients for the day before meeting Lexa for dinner. She was elbow deep and had nearly lost track of time when her phone chimed.

[Commander 6:41pm] I'm getting in the car now, am I meeting you inside or out?

[Princess 6:43pm] Meet me at my office and we can walk together? Front door is open.

She didn't expect a reply, because Lexa was obviously driving. She went back to charting and was surprisingly able to jump back in after the welcome interruption.

“Knock knock.” Lexa leans around the door frame as she pushes the door open slowly.

She's greeted by a beaming smile, one she has decided is uniquely Clarke. “Come in. Sorry, I'm running a little behind.”

“I don't mind.” The brunette made her way to the chair in front of Clarke's modest wood desk. She glances around, taking in the office, something she was unable to do the prior day. There were many pictures of what Lexa assumed were Clarke's parents. The desk was piled high with charts and loose papers. There were also magazines that Lexa assumed were medical journals. “Busy day?”

“You have no idea. I'm the only doctor for about 30 miles in any direction. The next closest one is my mom, down right outside Portland.”

The brunette picked up a small picture from the desk and pointed to the older woman in it with Clarke. She got a nod in answer to her unvoiced question, indicating that the picture was of her mother. “Did you grow up here?”

“Mmhmm. My mom and dad still live in the house I grew up in about 10 miles south of town. I love that house.” She closed the file she had been working on as Lexa placed the photo back on the desk. “Speaking of houses, how's yours?”

“Honestly, it's a beautiful house. It's going to take some living in it to make it a home, but it's beautiful.” She shrugged slightly, sinking back in the chair.

“Understandable. So, you hungry?”

“Starving.”

“Good thing it's close then. Let's go Commander.” Clarke stood and Lexa followed suit. She gestured for the doctor to lead the way out.

“After you, Princess.”

Clarke stopped abruptly and looked to her visitor. “Okay, you can call me that. I like it.”

“What was it that you needed to hear?”

“I just needed to make sure you weren't being condescending with your tone, ya know?”

“I see.”

They made their way out of the building and down the street over to the Ark. They walked quietly but was not awkward. Lexa takes two large steps forward to get just ahead of her companion as they approached the door, grabbing it and opening it for the blonde to enter first.

“So chivalrous. Thank you.”

The bar is slow, it is only Tuesday night. They found a table and slid into a booth, sitting across from each other. A waitress came over quickly and took their drink order, both girls opting for a beer on tap.

“Suggestions?” Lexa prods, pointing to the menu.

Clarke hums. “Well. The tri tip sliders are my personal favorite. But I haven't had anything I don't like. I highly suggest the house potato chips though, with whatever you get.”

When the waitress comes back to take their order, Lexa doesn't miss the small smile that plays on Clarke's lips when the brunette ordered the sliders and chips. Clarke ordered a burger with chips on the side.

“So, Lexa. Tell me about you. Life, friends, ambitions, hobbies. Everything.”

“Wait, is this a friendly dinner or a first date?” She smirked with a playfully raised brow as she watched Clarke's gaze snap up from her glass. She was slightly disappointed by the look of terror in those bright blue eyes. “Kidding. I'm kidding. But it's good to know you're so highly against that idea.”

“It's not you… um, I'm just not ready to date anyone right now. Not yet.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“About my bad breakup?” A nod. “You really want to start there, that's what you want to hear about?” Her voice is small, and it takes Lexa by surprise. Not that she had many conversations with Clarke so far, but in the few that they had, the blonde’s tone had been light yet confident.

“Clarke, I want to hear whatever you want to tell me, good or bad. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, okay? But I'm also not going to run away because you tell me something you deem as bad. Trust me when I say I’ve done worse.”

“Okay.” Clarke breathes out slowly. “Let’s table that talk for another time.”

Lexa shrugged, truly okay with that. “Sure. So, what do you want to know about me?”

Clarke took a long drink of her beer before starting in on her questions. “How was growing up for you? Private school and a valet?”

“Um, sort of.” Lexa paused as the waitress joined them, setting their food down on the table. Both girls thanked her and looked at each other’s selection. Lexa picked up a chip and ate it, looking pleased with the taste. “Anyway, I was at a private school in LA until high school. Then I went to a boarding school in Colorado. That’s where I met my best friend, Anya.”   


“Anya, as in Anya Black? New CEO of CEW?” The blonde questioned as she cut her burger in half.

“One in the same. I spent pretty much every waking moment, from the start of freshman year to the end of senior year of college, with her and her family. Holidays, summer, everything. She helped me realize that being gay was okay. Well, that what I was feeling was me being gay to begin with too.” She stopped to lean in and bite into her first slider.

Clarke waggled her eyebrows. “Oh really.”

“Not like that.” Lexa rolled her eyes playfully. “It was with another girl, actually, junior year of high school. Costia and I were friends and we were close. One day we were studying in the library and Anya came in and scared her off.” She chuckled. “She has a way of doing that. As soon as Costia was gone, she told me I should just ask the girl out already. I vehemently denied my attraction to her, but Anya wouldn’t let it go. We had a very intense, emotional discussion later that night which ended with a lot of tears, but also with me admitting she was right. She just kept telling me that it didn’t matter, everyone would still be there for me. I asked Costia out a week later. We were together for a year and a half.”

Clarke nodded. “Why did you break up?”

“College. I went back to California and she went to NYU.”

Clarke hummed, seeming to understand that response. “So you said you spent every holiday and summer with Anya’s family?”

“For the most part, yes. I spent about two weeks every July, usually in some exotic or tropical place, pretending my parents weren’t strangers to me.” Her gaze dropped to the plate in front of her as she fiddled with a chip. Clarke could see that, as cold and unemotional as Lexa tried to sound about it, she was pained by her family situation.

“What about Christmas or your birthday?” 

Lexa shook her head and Clarke pursed her lips. “In high school, I spent the weekend either before or after Christmas with them, my birthday is in January and I was at school. During college, specifically after our fight about my sexuality, I didn’t even bother. Then the military happened and I didn’t get a say in the matter.”

“So, for the last twelve years, you have had a shitty Christmas?” Lexa shrugged and nodded with a mumbled ‘I guess.’ “Well, Lexa Woods, I proclaim this year will be different. A Christmas of epic proportions. I love Christmas. I get super into it.”

“That doesn’t surprise me one bit.” Lexa chuckled.

“You think you know me, Woods?” She pointed her fork at the woman across from her.

“Woods?” A voice from the next booth called out. Both girls looked over to the owner of the voice. “You’re Christopher's daughter?” Lexa looked to the man who stepped up next to Clarke, he looked oddly familiar but she couldn’t place why, then she glanced at the blonde who looked tense as she looked at the man.

“I am.”

The man looked at her for a second, then looked at Clarke. “And what, exactly, are you two doing?”

“Sir I -” 

Lexa was cut off by Clarke’s hand, indicating she was going to handle this one. “We are getting to know each other. Would you like to join us, Dad?”

“Dad?”

“Yeah. Lexa this is my father, Jake Griffin. Dad, this is Lexa Woods.”

Lexa cleared her throat slightly before standing and extending her hand in greeting. “Mr. Griffin, it’s very nice to meet you.” He looked at her hand and back to Clarke.

“Are you fucking kidding me Clarke?” Lexa pulled her hand back like she had been burned. 

“Dad!” Clarke rose from her seat. “Lexa has done nothing wrong. Has mom not said anything to you about our conversation last night?”

He furrowed his brow. “She stayed at Aurora’s last night and said we would talk about it later tonight.”

“Look, hopefully Lexa can forgive your wonderful first impression.” She shot the brunette an apologetic expression. “Please sit, join us for a bit, okay?”

He crossed his arms across his chest. “Clarke, you know what Christopher said abo-” 

“Stop. Christopher was apparently not very truthful, so please, just sit.” She pointed to the booth and he reluctantly followed her instruction. “I’m really sorry about him. He and your father were good friends.” Clarke tried to smile as she patted Lexa’s forearm softly. “He’ll be nice now.”

Lexa looks to her reluctantly before she slides back into the booth. “Mr. Griffin, I don’t know what my father has said to you about me, but it seems everyone has been misinformed.”

“Yeah, and how’s that? You didn’t cut off contact with Christopher when he told you about Aurora and the kids saying you were disgusted by him, his whore and has bastard children?”

Lexa’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Clarke watched the horror pass through her eyes. “I-I.” Her lower lip quivered slightly. “He told you all I said that?” Jake nodded and narrowed his eyes at her. 

Clarke reached over and placed a soft hand over hers. “It’s okay Lexa. Tell him.”

She stiffened her lip and her posture. “He never told me. Clarke said that the supposed fight we had about it was about eight years ago, when I started college?”

“Yep. He said he flew all the way from here to San Diego State to see you off and he told you. You said what you had to say and then threw him out.”

“Wow. I can see why you guys would think I am some major bitch.” She shook her head. “I can’t believe him.” She sighed out a deep breath. “First off, my mother and father never once set foot on San Diego State campus, let alone escort me anywhere or help me with anything other than financially. Secondly, the fight that we had took place at our home in Los Angeles. Thirdly, we fought about the fact that I’m gay. Most importantly, he never told me about this situation.”

“Really? You expect me to believe that?” Jake deadpanned.

“You could call Gustus and ask him if you don’t believe me. He is the one that told me a little over a week ago.”

“So, what you’re saying is, everything my friend for the last nearly twenty years has told me has basically been a lie.”

“No, that’s not what I am saying. All I know is that everything that I’ve heard he has told you about me has been.” She sighs and leans back into her seat watching Jake’s hard glare soften a bit, much like Clarke’s when they met yesterday.

“He never told me you’re gay. In fact, he said you were dating one of your military buddies, uh, Rowan or something.”

“Roan.” She corrected. “God no. I mean, he’s a great guy, but that’s sort of the problem. He’s a guy.”

Jake furrowed his brow in thought. “So, when was the last time you saw him. Before your accident, I mean?” 

“About three years ago, February I think. I was on leave, in Boston visiting Anya and he joined us for dinner.” She watched Clarke lean forward elbow on the table, chin on her hand, so she could watch her father’s reaction.

“February of 2014?” She nodded. “You sure it wasn’t June? For your birthday?” He crossed his arms over his chest again.

“My birthday is in January.”

His eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open. “Wait. Seriously?” She nodded. He rubbed his face and sat back in his seat. “He’s always refused the Griffin Summer Extravaganza because of your birthday.”

“I think it’s safe to say that Christopher wanted to keep his two lives separate.” Clarke chimed in.

“Mr. Griffin, I think it’s safe to now assume you don’t still think I said those things about the kids. I don’t think the things he told you I said. At all. In fact, if I had known, I would have encouraged him and my mother to get a divorce. I found out she has been cheating as well. For years.” She drained the rest of her beer and pulled out a few twenties, dropping them on the table. “I’m sorry Clarke, I don’t think I’m going to much in the way of company tonight. Mr. Griffin it was, uh, nice to meet you.”

As she stood she saw Clarke’s head snap up from its position. She made her way out the front door of the bar and made it across the small street before she heard someone approach at a jogging pace. She turned to find Clarke nearly at her side.

“Hey, I am really sorry about him.”

Lexa sighed out. “Clarke, you don’t need to apologize for other people. Also, I am starting to see a trend here in Polis. People either know of me because of my father or hate me because of my father. I don’t know how I feel about either scenario, honestly.”

“I am so sorry I was one of those people who pre-judged you.”

“It’s okay Princess. You were quick to forgive.” She smiled then slowly started walking toward her car again. They bid each other farewell and climbed into their respective cars.

 


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets Aurora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement to all: Now accepting prompts. Hit me in the comments.

The next week passed in the same manner. Lexa worked on her overall health, found where everything is in her new home, and unexpectedly met the housekeeper. Her name is Mary Ellen and apparently she comes by every Saturday morning. Lexa woke to the sound of a vacuum cleaner, Mary Ellen was apparently unaware that she was there. 

On Friday, she ran into Jake at the grocery store. They talked and grabbed a cup of coffee. Jake apologized profusely for his demeanor the night they met. 

Clarke and Lexa saw each other nearly every day. When they didn’t see each other, they were almost always texting.

Monday rolled around and it was the day that Lexa and Aurora Blake were set to meet. Clarke’s offer of using her office was taken quickly, seeing as she is not open on Monday’s.

 

[Princess 9:15am] So, apparently Aurora asked my mom to come with her. Now my dad wants to come too, but apparently he is team Lexa now, so… It’s up to you.

[Commander 9:21am] Let him know I appreciate the offer, and the support, but I think there are already enough additional people to this conversation.

[Princess 9:22am] That’s what I told him, but he was pretty insistent. I’ll let him know. See you in a bit, Commander.

 

One hour later, Lexa found herself on the front steps of the doctor’s building. She took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob, finding it unlocked. Standing in the lobby, admiring a new painting put up on the entry wall, she found Abby Griffin. She didn’t turn to greet Lexa, just continued her appraisal of the art.

“My daughter is extremely talented, in many mediums.”

They younger woman looked to the painting as she came to a stop next to Abby. “It seems so. I have only known her for about a week, but I’m learning.”

“She likes you, and, you wouldn’t know this yet, but she normally doesn’t take to people so quickly. It’s nice to meet you, Lexa. I am far fonder of the Lexa that Clarke ad Jake have told me about, than the one I heard about from Christopher.”

“Yeah, well, from what I hear about myself from Christopher, I wouldn't like that person either.” Lexa smiled wryly. 

“Come on, let's go get this over with.” Abby nodded her head down the hallway. Lexa followed and her heart started racing. She was nervous, mostly because she had no idea what she was walking in to. Anger? Sadness? Frustration? Grief? Remorse? It could be one, or more, or all of those things and the unknown frightened her. 

The first thing she saw as she walked in was Clarke's easy smile. She found some comfort by having the doctor there, and that grin made it a little better still.

“Aurora, this is Lexa. Lexa, Aurora.” The elder Griffin introduced the pair and Lexa took in the sight of the woman. She had dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She had a beautiful olive skin tone that made her look perfectly sun kissed. She is beautiful, Lexa concluded, even in her mid forties.

“Hi. I'm sorry, I don't know how to do this.” Aurora stated, holding her hands firmly clasped in front of her.

“That's okay, me either. Let's just start here.” She stuck her hand out in offering, and Aurora reciprocated her hand shake. Everyone moved to sit around the small coffee table. Clarke and Lexa each in a chair, Aurora and Abby both on the couch. Lexa cleared her throat lightly. “I have some things I would like to say, if you wouldn't mind hearing me out?”

Aurora nodded. “Oh, of course. Go ahead.”

“I would firstly like to address something that I realized last night, that I find reprehensible. I would like you to know that, had I known, this wouldn't have happened. I am deeply, truly sorry for the fact that you and the kids were not able to attend his funeral.” She noticed Aurora tense and sit straighter. “I would also like to tell you that understand that it may be hard for you to forgive me for whatever my father may have said to you about me. Clarke and Jake have both told me some of the more, um, colorful things I supposedly said in the past. I promise that I was completely unaware of this whole situation. Of you, of the kids, of everything. Which brings me to the last thing.” She sighs and leans forward slightly, elbows on her thighs. “I would like to get to know them. They are my half siblings. I understand if you are against it at this time, and I will not hold it against you if you say no. They are still kids, and I am sure they have the same understanding of me, and swooping in and telling them their father lied to them their whole lives probably isn't conducive to a good relationship.”

Aurora looked surprised at everything that Lexa had laid before her. “I appreciate that. I, um, I am sorry to say that Chris made you out to be a hot head who hated me and the kids, which is clearly the opposite of your character. I am not sure why he would do that.”

“I think if he may have been worried about you possibly reaching out to me, and him being ‘caught’ you know. I think there may have been part of him that liked having a second life. And when I say that, I honestly don't mean your family. I think this was his life and everything outside of Polis was secondary.”

“I think that we should let the kids make their own decision regarding getting to know you. Well, Charlie is three, so he doesn't really get a choice. But the older ones, well… just let me talk to them okay? They are going to have a lot of questions. They are already crushed about their dad, but you're right, telling them he lied is going to hurt them. Let me bare that hurt, he lied to me too. It'll be better coming from me.”

“Of course. I just really have one question for you. I really hope this doesn’t seem rude or out of line, but I would like to know why you allowed this to go on? I mean, it wasn’t a secret that he was married when it all started.”

“That’s not unreasonable.” Aurora sighed loudly. “Chris and I were like magnets. The pull to him was something I had never experienced. I think maybe the added ‘thrill’ of him being married is what jump started that, but over time I realized it was just one of those loves. For me anyway, I would like to think Chris felt the same, but who knows anymore.”

They discussed a few more things, some setting the record straight in a couple items, exchanged phone numbers and then Aurora and Abby left the office.

“Well. That went better than I expected. You and your mom are like, professional moral support people. You didn’t even try to jump in, you just let us talk.”

“I don't know why you were so worried, Lex. You're pretty great.”

Lexa sat in the chair next to the blonde and looked at her. This girl. This sweet, beautiful, wonderful girl. How in the world could she have even talked to Lexa in the first place with the things her father had said about her. Her father, how could he possibly say those things about her? What kind of father does that?

“Lexa?” She was lost in her own thoughts. “Lexa?” She felt a two soft hands grip her knees tenderly. “Lexa, hey. Come on, look at me.” She looks up and meets the concerned blue orbs of the girl kneeling in front of her. “There you are. Where'd you go just now?”

“How-why-what did I do to him that made him think portraying me like this is the right thing to do?”

“Oh, Lex. Come here.” She held her arms out for the brunette to hug her, which she did. Once Clarke's arms were securely around the brunette, she lost all ability to hold in her tears. She cried on Clarke's shoulder for a while, as the blonde whispered kind, soft words and rubbed circles into her back.

When the crying ceased, Clarke pulled back and offered a suggestion. “Alright Woods. Let's get drunk.”

Lexa smirked at her. “Excuse me doctor. Are you suggesting that I use alcohol to cope with my emotions?”

“I would never!” Clarke feigned shock. “But I would suggest that you need a social outing, and more friends around here. And when Raven Reyes meets someone, they somehow seem to get wasted.”

“Raven, I know that name. She and Finn are together, right?” Clarke nodded. “You're friends with everyone in this town aren't you?”

“Of course. Everyone loves me, Commander. You will too.” 

She stood and gestured out of the office, Lexa followed her lead. Clarke nearly missed it when she muttered, “I have no doubt about that.” 

The doctor led them out of her building and next door to the auto shop. The big roll up door out front was open and Lexa could make out two legs sticking out from under the slightly lifted car. Clarke walked right up to them and squatted down, she gingerly ran her finger up the leg, over the pants until she hit hip bone.

“If that isn't my boyfriend, best friend or Blake Lively, you should just run away now, before I separate your head from your shoulders.” The voice echoed from under the car.

“Come on out here Rae, someone is with me that needs to get wasted and it's not noon yet, so the Ark isn't open.”

“Say no more Clarkey. I've got just the thing.” The two women who are standing, listen as a metal tool hit the ground with a clang, then Raven pushed herself out from under the car. She stood to full height and looked at Lexa, then to Clarke. She threw her hands up then pointed to Lexa. “You brought her here and didn't warn me? God damn it Clarke, I thought we were friends.”

Clarke just laughed and patted Raven’s shoulder. “She's just a person, Raven. Besides, you have Finn.”

“Finn already met her and said he would understand if I broke up with him for her.”

“Well, I wouldn't do anything so drastic. Although, she is pretty great.”

“See! And I get no warning. You're on my shit list, Griffin.” Raven pointed a finger threateningly in the blonde’s direction.

Lexa watched the exchange about her with an amused grin. The friends playful banter reminded her of the days when Anya was particularly feisty. Anya.

“Excuse me for a few moments, ladies.” She interrupted and walked back out toward the street, pulled her phone out and dialed her best friend. It only rang twice before Anya answered.

_ “Hey Squirt. How’d it go?” _

“Hey Ahn. Um, better than expected, actually. Well, I sort of had an emotional breakdown after but the actual meeting was good.”

_ “Why the breakdown then?” _

“The things my father made up about me, about what I had to say about them. It's really just awful things. I don't understand why he would portray me like that.”

_ “I don't know, Lexa, I really wish I did. How can I help? Are you okay now?” _

“I'm better now. Clarke helped.”

_ “I'm going to have to come up there and meet this Clarke, well and your new family, but I won't push that. My parents are going on a cruise with a bunch of their friends for Thanksgiving, maybe I could come up then.” _

“Wait. Did you just say that Linn and Anthony are going on a cruise? Did they suffer some sort of traumatic brain injury you haven't told me about?”

_ “Well, it's more like they chartered a luxury yacht, but it's basically the same thing right?” _

“Basically. Thanksgiving sounds good. Bring Lincoln. I miss him.”

_ “Okay, I'll talk to him about it later. I'll probably need to fill him in on the situation.” _

“Of course.”

_ “Are you sure you're okay? I can be there in a few hours if-” _

“I'm okay Ahn. Really. But I appreciate it. And you. I appreciate you.”

_ “Okay, no. No mush. I'm hanging up now.” _

“Bye.

 

Raven watched Clarke watch Lexa on the phone. “You like her, don't you?”

“Yeah.” Clarke breathed out. “She's a good person.”

“No. You like like her.” Raven moved around the shop, depositing tools in their rightful spots, the came to a stop next to Clarke as she held out a flask.

“Like like? What is this Rae? High school?” She took a sip of the alcohol with a wince.

“Whatever. You know what I mean.”

“Be that as it may, I'm not ready yet.” She took the flask and took a long swig. “Once in awhile, I can still hear him in my head.”

Raven looked at her with concerned eyes. “Okay Clarkey, take all the time you need.”

Once Lexa came back from her phone call, the two women properly introduced themselves. 

“So did you want me to call Blake Lively? She owes me a couple of favors.” Lexa offered with a smirk.

Raven’s jaw dropped slightly. “Wait, you're fucking with me, right?” 

Lexa shook her head. “I may or may not have intimidated some paps to delete pictures of James.”

“Holy. Fuck. Marry me?”

 

Four hours and one bottle of Jameson later, they all found themselves sobering up in Harper's diner. It may not have been the most healthy coping mechanism, but it was a lot of fun.

 

The next day Lexa made her way back to the auto shop. Her current task was to hand Raven the appropriate tool for her project, a full restoration of a 1967 Chevy Camero.

“You know Woods, I’ve made a name for myself in this game. When I’m done here this car will sell for like forty five grand.” Raven called from under the car. “Next I’m doing a ‘65 Mustang for a friend of a friend.”

“That’s impressive. You must be the only game around here right? So you do this in what little spare time you have?”

“Exactly. Three quarter inch socket.” Lexa handed over the requested tool. “So Clarkey wouldn’t tell me what’s up with you and the Blake’s. Said it’s your business, which I agree. But if you need to talk about it, I am more than capable of listening.”

“Um. Well, it’s pretty complicated, but I can try. Christopher, you knew him right?”

“Yeah. Decent guy. Kind of off sometimes. Torque wrench. ”

Lexa swapped the new tool for the old attachment. “What do you mean?”

“It wasn’t anything overt. Just on more than one occasion he said Andrea instead of Aurora.”

“Huh. Well. He told everyone he told me about all of this, and that I reacted poorly. Well poorly is putting it lightly. He told them I was a straight up bitch about it. Made up things I said. All that jazz.”

“I don’t think you are allowed to use the word straight and the phrase ‘all that jazz’ in the same breath.” Raven laughed. “So you found out for real about the Blake’s and now you want to make it right?”

“Well, they are my siblings. I want to at least try.” Lexa sighed.

“Yeah, well you know what would help?”

“Don’t you dare say Blake Lively.” Lexa glared playfully.   
“Blake Lively.” Raven laughed.

The girls both laughed as Lexa threw a rag at Raven.

Finn approached slowly with a short asian man. “Hey ladies. Lexa this is Monty. Monty, this is Lexa Woods.”

“Ah, my wife’s knight in shining armor.” Monty announced as he stuck his hand out to greet Lexa as she looked to him confused. “Harper is my wife.”

“Oh. Right, nice to meet you Monty.”

“Babe can you take a lunch break? We were going to head over to the diner.” Finn looked to Raven. Lexa watched as his eyes lit up at the sight of her.

“Oh, yeah. I can do that. Just give me a couple minutes and I’ll be clean enough. Lexa, you hungry?”

She shrugged slightly. “I can eat. I can always eat. Perks of military life.”

Raven chuckled. “I knew I liked you.”

 

She enjoyed being the fifth wheel at the diner, where Harper joined them, then returned home. The next morning she got the call she had been waiting for, she could start running again.


	5. Puppies and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title says it all. We get a little backstory on Clarke.
> 
> Mentions of cheating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now on tumblr:
> 
> https://firstade-universe.tumblr.com/

There was no scheduled routine to Lexa’s life now, and she decided she loved it. 

Thursday, she made an impromptu, but necessary trip to Clarke’s office. She was patiently waiting in one of the exam rooms when she heard the doctor shout to Luna that she could take a lunch break.

Two knocks on the door resounded through the room before the door creaked open. “Lexa Woods? I'm Dr. Clarke Griffin and I'll be treating you today. Why don't you tell me what brings you in?”

Lexa smirked at the playfulness. “Of course, Dr. Griffin. I seem to have re injured my shoulder and possibly injured my hand in my gym this morning.” She held up the red and bruised knuckles for Clarke to see.

“Lexa! What the hell did you do?” She grabbed the hand softly and looked at it. Tenderly feeling the bones to see if they were broken.

“I got a little inside my own head this morning.” She sighed. “I was angry, very angry. But the person I need to voice that anger to is dead. So I kept hitting the bag, trying to transfer the anger. I was just hitting and hitting, then I felt my shoulder pop.” Lexa looked down at her knees as she talked not wanting to see Clarke's reaction.

At first there was nothing, no sound from the doctor, she just held onto the injured hand. “It's okay to be angry, Lex. Hell, I know I would be.”

“I can't be mad at anyone who is still alive. I guess I could be mad at Aurora, but why? What's the point. Everyone thought he told me.”

“We all knew that he was still married, and that you existed for so long before her supposedly told you. I think that's why no one really questions it when you say you didn't know. We all knew he was shady about some things. I am sorry I can't stop this pain for you.”

Lexa nodded slightly. “I know, Princess. I know. Can you stop this pain for me though?” She held up her hand again with a small smile.

“I can try. I need you to tell me about the injuries you got in the accident.”

Lexa breathed out a heavy sigh. “I was hoping we could skip that part.”

“I sort of need to know. You don’t have to tell me about the accident itself. Just the injuries you were treated for. I know it’s hard.”

Lexa shook her head softly then rubbed her hands up and down her face. “Broken ankle, a large piece of metal in my spleen, and a shoulder that was dislocated so bad that the doctor said it’ll keep dislocating for the rest of my life.” She sighed again. “That’s why I got discharged. I could just be walking around, carrying a rifle and boom. Dislocation.”

“So, you know this but yet you try to assassinate the heavy bag?”   


“Anger makes people stupid, Clarke.”

 

The next Saturday she went to the vets office to check out the litter of German shepherds Finn mentioned. They wouldn't be available to take home for at least three weeks.

There were six puppies available, four males and two females, and they were actually shepard husky mixes. She walked into the holding area just after eleven in the morning, after a long discussion with Nyko, intent of seeing if one of the puppies clicked with her. They all gathered around her and pawed at her legs. The one Nyko claimed for himself already had a small collar around its neck. She bent down and pet the first one, a male, and he quickly scampered off happy with just the small amount of affection. A couple others quickly lost interest and went back to their mother who was laying on the opposite side of the room. There were three puppies left, one male and the two females. She sat on the floor and the male was immediately in her lap, trying his hardest to lick her face. He had one paw on her thigh and one on her chest as he tried to climb high enough to get to the desired place. One of the two females tugged on her shoe laces as the other tried her hardest to join the male in her lap. Lexa lifted the small female and placed her in between her legs and began to pet her, she was nearly immediately sound asleep.

“Looks like you have some fans.”

Lexa looked over her shoulder to find Clarke in the doorway of the room. “This is the best kind of therapy. Come join me.” She patted the ground next to her and Clarke moved into the room and sat down. The puppy who was previously occupied with Lexa’s laces hopped into Clarke’s lap happily and received the best pets of her short life. She quickly was asleep and snoring lightly.

The small male was still excitedly licking and nipping every part of Lexa he could reach. “This is the most kisses I’ve ever gotten from a boy, and I don’t hate it.”

Clarke laughed loudly. “Oh. I think you’ve been chosen. He has really pretty eyes.” She reached over and scratched the puppy’s chin.

“They’re almost as blue as yours.” 

Clarke smiled and lifted the little one from her lap slightly to look her over. “This one has great coloring.” She brought its head up to her face. “I love puppy smell.”

“People who don’t like dogs are crazy. Look at him Clarke, he’s so cute.”

“He is. I think he’s picked you.”

“Yeah. I think he has.”

“So.” Clarke nudged her shoulder softly. “How’s the shoulder?”

“You know, it’s doing okay. I got some quality medical attention and it seems to be alright.”

“Hmm. That’s good. And they anger?”

“Please don’t tell Anya, but I took her advice and started writing it all down instead of punching things. It’s helping.”

Clarke chuckled softly and cradled the puppy in her arms. “I promise I won’t tell. I’m very glad it’s helping though.”

They stayed there with the puppies for another hour or so, until they decide it’s time to nurse from their mother, instead of chewing on Lexa’s fingers. She told Nyko she wanted the one who had basically chosen her, the mostly black pup with brown paws and blue eyes. He gave her a small blue collar and told her to put it on him.

 

It wasn't until the three Sunday’s after their meeting that she got word from the Blake household.

[Aurora Blake 10:11am] So the girls would like to meet you and Bellamy is on the fence, but he said as long as the Griffins are here he would feel okay. Any chance you're free for dinner tonight?

She read the message, then put her phone down on the couch next to her. She ran her fingers through the long blonde locks currently nestled in her lap as a movie played on the large television.

“Hey, what are your plans for dinner?”

Clarke shrugged slightly, not lifting her head from its position. “To eat.”

“Would you possibly be okay with being a mediator again?” Lexa questioned softly.

The blonde reached forward, grabbed the remote off of the coffee table, then paused the movie. She sat up and turned to face the brunette. “What do you mean?” She opened her phone and showed Clarke the message. “Oh, yeah. I can definitely do that. Tell her I want her spaghetti.” Clarke laughed and gave her the phone back. She was about to lay back down and continue the movie when she saw Lexa staring at the phone and biting her lip. “Hey, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. If you're uncomfortable or something, it's okay.”

Lexa only nodded in response, then texted Aurora back.

[Lexa Woods 10:25am] I would love to. Clarke will be there as well. She told me to tell you she requests your spaghetti.

[Aurora Blake 10:31am] That, I can do. Why don't you come over at about 6:30. Clarke can show you where the house is.

[Lexa Woods 10:35am] Sounds great. See you later.

[Lexa Woods 10:36am] Also, thank you for this.

After the credits rolled on the movie, Clarke insisted Lexa let her make them lunch. She entered the living room again with two plates, each containing a sandwich. Lexa had shifted from her seated position, to lying down, leaving Clarke plenty of room to sit at the opposite end. That, however, was not Clarke's plan.

Ever since the meeting with Aurora when she held the brunette as cried, Clarke has found the need to have constant contact with the girl. She knew exactly why, but she couldn't bring herself go there in the last month. She still wasn't positive of Lexa’s feelings, even though Raven insisted they had heart-eyes for each other.

She set the two plates down on the coffee table then laid down on the couch in front of Lexa. She placed her forehead against the taller girl's collarbone and threw her arm over her lean waist. Lexa moved her arm around the blonde, placing it firmly on her back, the dropped a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“Please tell me when you're ready.” The brunette whispered. At first, Clarke was confused at the statement. Then she remembered what she told Lexa in the bar the second day they hung out. She smiled and nodded into the soldier's chest, knowing now Lexa had the same feelings that she did. They stayed like that for a while, just existing together. Neither spoke or moved, they just cuddled. Lexa was almost sure Clarke was asleep until her own stomach growled and the blonde laughed and muttered about eating their sandwiches.

They sat up and dug in. When they were done, Clarke turned in her seat and looked at Lexa, who was still sitting next to her and smiling. She slowly reached out her hand and placed it softly on the brunettes strong chest, gently pushing her back onto the couch to encourage her to retake their previous positions. Her ear was pressed to Lexa’s chest this time. For a few moments, there were no sounds between them, just the steady thrum of a strong heartbeat.

“A little more than two years ago, I was right in the middle of my residency. I met this guy, Mike. He worked at the coffee shop I went to before my shifts at the hospital. We dated for about ten months and one night, I went out to drinks with my friends from the hospital. We were at a bar basically on the other side of town and he was there with this other girl. He was all over her and I went to confront him about it. He basically told me he was cheating on me the whole time because I was emasculating him. I couldn’t understand how so I asked and he said that me being a doctor and him being a barista was demeaning and demoralizing to him. He was raised to be the breadwinner and he needed to be with someone who needed him. I was shocked. He had never, ever said something sexist like that to me.”

“Guys are idiots.”

Clarke sighed. “We all are sometimes. I asked him why he didn’t break up with me and he said because I was too good in bed.”

Lexa flexed her jaw, obviously angry that this person had thought it was okay to use Clarke. “Was that supposed to be a compliment or something? To use you and demean your achievements because he was so insecure about his own?”

“I honestly don’t know. I kicked his ass to the curb but there were so many other things he said that night that just made me question everything, question myself. It’s been hard for me to trust new people since then. Well, except you.”

Lexa pulled back from the embrace to look Clarke in the eyes. “You trust me?”

“Wholeheartedly. I don’t know why, and I can’t explain it, but I do.”

Dumbfounded and awestruck, Lexa searched for words. “Then what happened?”

“I finished my residency, came back here and took over my mom’s practice. That had been the plan all along. She had a friend who was retiring down near Portland who had a smaller practice. She took over that one so she could have more time off. She only works two or three days a week now.”

“That sounds like the life.”

“You’re basically retired, Lex. You are so rich you never have to work again for the next ten lifetimes. You have a pretty awesome life too.”

Lexa laughed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She scooted her body down the couch and tucked her head into the blonde’s neck. Clarke hummed ran her fingers though long brown locks.

 

“Lex. Wake up. We need to leave soon.” Clarke's soft voice pulled the brunette from her midday slumber. Waking up to the Clarke wrapped in her arms felt so right. She slowly opened her eyes to meet blue eyes dancing with amusement. “Evening, sleepy.”

“Hi, Princess. Did we both fall asleep or just me?” She tucked her head back into the blonde's shoulder and sighed contentedly.

“Both of us. You fell asleep first though, you're a bad influence.”

“You were running your fingers through my hair. That's even more potent than codeine.” She places a slight, barely there kiss to the blonde's neck, just below the ear. “What time is it?”

The blonde hummed. “Bout 5:30. It's going to take about twenty minutes to get there. So we need to leave soon.”

“Okay, I'm up.” Lexa attempted to pull away from Clarke and rise off the couch. However, small arms locked around her waist, holding her in place, which was hovering over the blonde, basically straddling her on the couch. “Clarke?”

“Are you nervous?” Blue eyes searched her green ones.

“Not as nervous as I would be if you weren't going to be there.”

“Okay. If you need anything, you'll tell me right?”

“I promise, Princess.” She leans forward and places a quick, soft kiss to Clarke's cheek as she pulled herself completely off the couch. She went up to her room and changed out of her sweatpants and T-shirt into jeans and a forest green button down. After brushing her hair and teeth, she went back down to find Clarke in the kitchen.

“You think we should bring anything?”

“Well, my parents will be there so wine might be a good idea. Do you have any on hand?” Lexa nodded and gestured toward the door near the laundry. Clarke disappeared through the door and reappeared a few moments later with two bottles. “Christopher set that up?” Lexa nodded. “Well at least he did one thing right for you.”

“True.”

Lexa grabbed her keys and moved toward the garage, expecting Clarke to follow.

“Lex. We can just walk.”

“What?”

“They live about three quarters of a mile around the lake. We can walk. C’mon Commander.” She held out her hand and waited for Lexa to take it, which didn't take long. They moved out of the house and down the yard to the pebbled beach. The walked, hand in hand, shrouded in silence. Well not complete silence, the steady sound of footsteps on shifting pebbles accompanied them along the way. Lexa could see a house in the distance, it was large, larger than her own. The architecture was similar, but the paint was a light grey with white trim.

“Oh. I forgot to tell you something. Remember how I told you I used to babysit the Blake's before college?” Lexa hummed and nodded. “Well, stereotypically, Bellamy formed a crush on me.”

“Well, I probably would have too. Have you seen you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Lexa's feeling will arise in the next chapter when she finally gets to meet the kids.


	6. Bonding with the Blakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets her half siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay folks, had internet connectivity issues and had to wait until I got to work.

They walked for another minute or two before Clarke chimed in again. “He asked me once, Bellamy, why you didn’t want to be his sister. He was ten, I think.” She looked over to see Lexa’s frown. “I told him I didn’t know. I wrote you a letter, I still have it actually. After I wrote it, I couldn’t figure out where to send it.”

“If you had, I would have actually known.”

Clarke breathed out hard. “I know that now. I do. Honestly, after the whole Mike thing I kind of understood the anger you supposedly held. It’s seriously the worst feeling in the world being cheated on and I couldn’t imagine how I would feel if my dad did that to my mom. It soured my relationship with Aurora and Christopher too. I lost a lot of respect for them both.”

Lexa looked straight ahead at the house. “I’m mad at Aurora.”

“I know.”

She clenched her jaw and swallowed hard. “I was mad at your parents, too. They condoned this relationship. They helped them hide it. Then your dad told me that your mom and Aurora had it out when she found out, didn’t talk to her until she came to her pregnant with Bellamy. So I was mad at them too, not so much anymore.”

Clarke released her hand and turned her body fully toward Lexa. “It’s okay to be mad at me too, I would understand.”

Lexa shook her head. “I’m not. This has been going on for twenty years. You were a kid when it all started too. A kid when the children started being born. How were you supposed to know any different? Besides, being angry is exhausting.”

“It is. But I was twenty one when he said he told you. I should have been able to see through his lies.”

“None of us did.” A new voice entered the conversation. The women both looked to the tree line before the beach to find a teenage boy sitting about five yards back. He stood and wiped off his pants. “You aren’t family and you never liked my dad that much, Clarke. If anyone should have seen that he was lying it should have been me.”

“Bellamy….” Clarke started but she was cut off.

“Look. I don’t want to fight. I don’t want to argue. I get it if you’re mad, Lexa. I spent the last three weeks looking up every single date I could remember and cross referenced with dad’s name on the internet. He was rarely truthful about any of it. I spent the last two weeks in various screaming matches with my mom. I don’t want to fight with you, too.”

“I’m not looking for a fight, Bellamy.”

Bellamy crossed his arms over his chest. “What are you looking for?”

Lexa shrugged. “To get to know you. All of you. I don’t need or want anything else from the four of you.”

“Are you mad at my mom?”

“Yes.” She answered firmly. There was no question about that.

“Good. You should be.”

She looked to Clarke with surprise evident on her face. Clarke looked equally as shocked. “I wasn’t expecting you to feel that way.”

“Yeah, well. I wasn’t expecting to feel this way either.” He sighed and shrugged. “Until he died we thought he and your mother were legally separated. Me and my sisters. My mom knew the truth though. So yeah, he said some shit about you Lexa, but they lied directly to our faces. My mom is a homewrecker with no integrity.”

“Whoa.” Clarke whispered. “I’m going to um… Let you guys talk for a bit. I’ll make sure no one interrupts you.”

Lexa thanked her and handed over the bottle of wine she was carrying with an small, grateful smile. She watched Clarke’s figure retreat toward the house and then slowly turned back to Bellamy. “Look, Bellamy, there is no changing the past. It’s not possible. But what we can do is move forward. We both know the truth now, I don’t blame you or your sisters for anything. I have no anger towards you guys.”

“You should.” He shrugged. “We stole your dad.”

Lexa shook her head dismissively. “He stopped being my ‘dad’ as soon as he opened that company. It changed him, when he was with me anyway. I remember pieces of when I was really young and he was happy with just my mom and me.” She cleared her throat and caught him looking down at the ground. “Was he… was he happy when he was here or was he cold? I hope, for your sake he was happy.”

“It was like 70/30. Most of the time he was happy. Sometimes I wondered if he was the same person.” He ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair. Lexa took the time to note that he looked like Christopher with darker eyes, hair and skin. “Do you know where he went in June? I can’t figure it out?”

“No. I don’t. But I called Gustus after Jake and Clarke told me about it. He’s looking into it.”

“Do you, um…” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I was thinking that maybe, there might be more, um… ya know… women like my mom?”

She sighed and dropped her arms, from where they were crossed over her chest, down to her side. “I really hope not. Really, for everyone’s sake.”

“Yeah. Okay, you’ll let me know, right?”

“Of course.” They stood in silence for a few moments, just absorbing the conversation. “So are your sisters as angry with your mom as you are?”

“Octavia is pretty mad too, her and dad were really close, so she feels really betrayed. Olivia doesn’t really understand, she basically is excited to have another sister.” He finished with a light smile.

Lexa chuckles lightly. “Alright, how about we go inside so I can meet them?”

“Sounds good. Follow me.” He turned toward the house and began the journey to close the distance. They climbed the stairs of the back patio one after the other and were met at the top by two young brunette’s. “Lexa, this is Octavia and Olivia.” He took a sleeping toddler from Octavia, and cuddled him close. "This little guy is Charlie, he's not feeling all that well."

“Hi.” She offered with a small smile. “I know it’s not the most ideal situation, but it’s really nice to meet you all.”

Octavia gestured for her to sit on the chaise portion of the couch that was on the patio. “It’s nice to meet you too, Lexa.”

“Hi.” Olivia, the small brunette with honey brown eyes that was sitting next to Octavia, said shyly with a small wave.

Lexa offered her a soft grin. “Hi Olivia.”

“Clarke said you’re nice.”

“I like to think so.”

“Are you really getting a puppy from Nyko?” The small girl leaned forward slightly. “I love puppies.”

“I am, he’s coming home at the end of next week. Nyko says he’s a shepherd husky mix and his name is Sampson. I think I am going to call him Sam though.”

Olivia nodded seriously. “One syllable names are better for dog. They respond better to one syllable. That’s why commands are usually things like sit instead of sit down.”

“Huh. I did not know that. You may have to train me to train him.”

 

Clarke was watching the group of siblings get to know each other from the inside of the sliding glass door when she was joined by Aurora.

“How’s it going out there?”

Clarke crossed her arms over her chest before she answered. “Looks like it’s going pretty good.”

“Should I go out there?” Aurora asked softly.

The blonde shook her head firmly. “No. Let them do it. Oh and send my mom and dad home.”

“I - uh.”

“Just trust me on this Aurora. They’ll be all right. Lexa is a good person. The kids are good too. It’ll be fine. I would leave too, but I made a promise.”

“Okay, dinner's ready. How should we play that?”

Clarke stared out the window for a few moments. “I can take it out to them. No offense, but they aren’t mad at me. I don’t think I will disrupt this time for them.”

Aurora sighed sadly. “Yeah. I really messed up.”

“Lexa is too good of a person to let you have it, like I think she should. Please don’t take that for granted though. She’ll reach a point when it all comes out, and you’re just going to have to take it.”

“I know. Bellamy and I have been at it for two weeks.” Aurora breathed out roughly. “Come on, I’ll get dinner portable.”

 

“So wait, let me get this straight.” Octavia laughed. “You and this Roan guy pranked every bunk in the camp?”

“Yep. He wrote this ridiculous mathematical equation that created a series of seemingly random victims. We even pretended we got pranked too, so know one knew it was us. Our CO was pissed when it was her turn.”

“What did you do to her?” Bellamy asked with a small smile.

Lexa shook her head at the memory. “Oh Indra got a good one. We rigged a small device to beep every nineteen minutes and hid it in her tent. It took her three days to find it. It was so loud we could hear it six tents away. Oh, military tents are huge by the way.”

Octavia grinned at her. “So did anyone ever figure out it was you?”

“Oh no. We left as the completely unknown culprits.”

“That scary lady that came to get dad, she said you got hurt.” Olivia interjected. “You’re okay now?”

“Scary lady?” Lexa thought for a second. Then an amused smirk made it’s way across her face. “You mean Anya?”

“Yeah, her. She was really mad.”

“Anya is my best friend. And yes, she was mad. Very mad for many reasons. But none of them have to do with you, okay kiddo? I’m sure you’ll meet her sometime, and she won’t be scary.” Olivia smiled slightly with a nod and Lexa continued. “Anya was very mad because I was hurt, yes. I was hurt very badly. The, um…” Her mouth went dry and she looked to the window of the house, looking for Clarke.

“You don’t have to tell us Lexa, it’s okay.” Octavia offered, seeing her panic coming on.

“No, I want to. I need to. I don’t want there to be anything you don’t know about me.” She swallowed hard as she caught a glimpse of blonde hair making it’s way toward them. “There were 10 of us, going from one spot to another basically, in a helicopter. I won’t bore you with the insignificant details. Anyway, we started taking heavy fire, and we were really lucky we had such a good pilot. We went down hard, but not as hard as we could have. I injured my ankle, shoulder and I took a big piece of metal right here.” She pointed to her abdomen, where her scar was.

“Did anyone die?” Olivia quietly asked.

“No.” Lexa shook her head confidently. “Two guys were in worse shape than me, but almost every walked away pretty much okay.”

Olivia nodded silently. “And you're okay now?”

“I am. Plus, Clarke is around to take good care of me if I need it.”

“Very true.” Clarke looked around at the kids then at Lexa, then lifted the pot of spaghetti in her hands. “So who's hungry?” The Blake siblings all raised their hands and then simultaneously reached for the large metal pot, which had plates and forks precariously perched on top of the lid. “Whoa, slow down there, killers. One at a time.”

Once everyone had their fill, Bellamy turned on the fire pit in the middle of the seating area. It was in the middle of a square, stone table and was surrounded by a long couch with a chaise, and three chairs. Bellamy was in one chair, Clarke and Charlie in another, and Octavia, Olivia and Lexa were on the couch.

“Okay. Let's play twenty questions, so we can learn some things about one another.” Octavia suggested. “I'll ask first. Lexa, what's your favorite food?”

“Oh, easy. Pizza. So versatile.”

Bellamy's brow knit together. “Versatile?”

“Oh yeah.” Lexa took a sip of a bottle of water Clarke had brought out. “You've got to try some of the flat breads I make, so good."

Bellamy chuckled. “Alright then. I think I can eat more pizza.”

The group all chuckled. “Okay, my turn. Bellamy, favorite movie?”

“Right now? I think that would be The Force Awakens. Rey is going to be the baddest Jedi.”

Octavia snorted out a balk. “Don't you dare let him fool you, Lexa. Is favorite movie is Tangled.”

“Hey, who doesn't love Mandy Moore?” He yelled and pointed an accusatory finger out across the table.

“Now isn't that the truth.” Clarke managed to get out in her fit of laughter.

“You wanna be like that O. How about this. How's Atom?”

Octavia gasped and then glared at her brother, who just grinned in response. “Jerk.”

“OoOh.” Clarke waggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Who's Atom?”

“He's the new kid at school. I've been… friendly to him. That's all.”

“And here I thought we were getting some juicy gossip.” Lexa smirked between the two. “Your turn, Octavia.”

“Okay. Olivia, favorite something. You pick.” The older Blake sister smiled softly at her younger one.

“Um. I love everything orange. The color, anything flavored orange. Is it my turn now?” Octavia whispered yes to her. “Clarke, what's your favorite memory from college?”

“Oh. Huh, if I had to pick one, it was when Raven came to visit me and we did all the touristy stuff. It was something so normal, but there was something about having my best friend there with me that made it ten times better.”

They talked for about two hours, until Lexa noticed Olivia yawning.

“It's a school night, yeah?” The three Blake's all nodded. “Okay, why don't we call it a night. We can do this again.” All kids all rose and moved toward the door, following Clarke who had the remainder of the food from earlier. “Hey Octavia, can I have a couple more seconds with you.”

The teenager turned back and came to a stop in front of the older brunette. “Sup?”

“Bellamy mentioned earlier that you and Christopher were really close and you felt very betrayed by all of this. I just wanted to tell you, if there is anything you want to talk about. I'm here. I sort of understand the betrayal feeling right now.”

Octavia reached in her pocket and produced a cell phone. “Can I get your number, then I can like, text you and stuff.”

“Of course.” Lexa took the phone and typed her number in quickly.

 

“Hey Bell, I just wanted to say that I'm really proud of you and how mature you have been tonight.” Clarke leaned back on the counter near the sink in the kitchen.

“Yeah, well. It's not her fault. And she clearly doesn't blame us. So what's there to be immature about?” He shrugged and ran his hand through his hair.

“You really need to cut that mop. Seriously, you look like you've been living in some post-apocalyptic nightmare where scissors don't exist.” The blonde laughed as the boy glared at her.

“Whatever Clarke.” He turned and made his way up the stairs and toward his room, only to run into his mother. “Night ma.”

“Bell, hey. How’d it go?”

“Good. You shouldn’t have kept her from us.” He seethed and continued up the stairs.

Aurora stood and looked up the stairs toward his retreating figure. “You have a lot of apologizing to do. Especially to Lexa.” Octavia said lowly as she approached her mother. “And I think Olivia is taking this hard, even though she’s trying to hide it.”

“I know I do.”

“Good. Oh, hey, Lexa mentioned a litter at Nyko’s. If you get Olivia a puppy, her and Lexa can bond over that.”

 

“Ready Lex?” Clarke approached the woman who was leaning against the railing, looking out toward the lake. She waited for a response, but didn’t get one. “Lex?”

“Huh?” Lexa turned to look at the blonde, then leaned against the railing. “Sorry, what?”

Clarke smiled softly. “You ready to go?”

“Oh. Yeah.”

They began their walk back in silence. About ten minutes in, Clarke looked to Lexa who had a small smile firmly planted on her face. “So, how do you feel after that?”

“Good. Really good. I gave Octavia my number so we could talk.”

“That’s really good. She asked to talk to me last week, so we all had dinner. They want to know you.”

“It’s a little weird to hang out with teenagers at twenty seven years old.” Lexa laughed. “But I wasn’t uncomfortable.”

Clarke hummed. “Yeah, I could tell. Your tiny ears get red when you’re not. It’s really cute.”

“My uncomfortableness is cute huh?” Lexa bumped the blonde’s shoulder lightly with her own.

The doctor bit her lip, then looked up to Lexa’s house before responding. “Everything about you is cute.” She leaned in a kissed Lexa’s cheek softly. “Night Lex.”

“Goodnight, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	7. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets a surprise visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this story needed an actual fluffy chapter.

“Lexa.” The sleeping brunette could barely make out a whisper of her name, sure she was still dreaming, she ignored it. “Lexa.” This time it came more firmly. “Wake the fuck up, Squirt!” She shot up out of bed and was face to face with a very smug looking Anya, with arms crossed over her chest. She hadn't  even flinched. “You gonna fight me?”

“Anya what the actual fuck are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me. How’d you even get in here?”

“Uh, the back door was unlocked.” She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lexa shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to check on you after last night. You’ve been going through all this shit, and I felt sort of useless.”

Lexa’s glare caused by being freighted awake, slowly melted away. “Thanks Ahn. Last night was good though, like, really good.”

Anya smiled softly. “So you don’t need me then?”

“I always need you. That’s how this whole best friend thing works.” The brunette smirked. “How long are you here?”

The CEO sat at the end of the bed. “I have to be back Wednesday. So tomorrow around noon, I guess.”

“Cool. Look, why don’t you check out the house, I’m going to shower real quick.”

“Sounds good.” Anya rose from her seat and was immediately wrapped in a tight hug.

“Thanks for coming. I really missed you.”

Anya returned the embrace. “I missed you too, Squirt. Now off, before I have to actually acknowledge this happened.”

“Whatever.” Lexa laughed as she made her way toward the en suite bathroom.

 

Anya surveyed the art that was hung in the entryway of the home as she waited for Lexa to finish her shower. She furrowed her brow at the unexpected knock at the door behind her. She opened it to find a confused looking, beautiful blonde woman.

“Anya?”

“At your service, gorgeous.” She offered with a smirk, the one Lexa called her mischievous when she used. “Wait. Let me guess, you’re Clarke?”

The blonde smiled brightly. “I am. Lexa didn’t mention you were coming out here.”

“It was a surprise. You should have seen her face when I woke her up a bit ago. Priceless.”

“I’m sure.” Clarke laughed and shook her head. “I was just coming to check on her, but since you’re here I’ll leave you to it.”

“Oh no way. Please come in. I have so many embarrassing stories to tell you.” Anya pulled the door wide open and gestured for the blonde to enter.

“Yes!” Clarke fist pumped excitedly. They made their way to the kitchen. “Have you eaten?”

“Not since I got in the car this morning.”

“And you just woke Lexa up?”

“I did.”

“Okay.” Clarke pulled the fridge open and began to dig through it. “Let's see what we can dig up.”

Anya sat back and watched Clarke on her mission. “You seem to know your way around here.”

Clarke didn't look up at her as she cracked two eggs together. “Yeah. I've made a few meals here.”

“Huh.”

There was a long, somewhat stuffy silence. “So is this visit lasting more than today?”

Anya eyed her curiously. “It is, I'll be heading out tomorrow afternoon. Why?” 

“Want alcohol with your brunch?”

“Oh I like you, Clarke. Yeah, what is there?”

“In this house? Literally anything you could possibly want. Here look.” Clarke led Anya to the cellar that housed the extravagant collection of wines, as well as a slew of liquor. 

 

Lexa hopped out of the shower and checked her phone while her hair dried some.

 

[Octavia 8:09am] Thanks again for being so cool with us.

[Lexa 11:04am] You guys have done nothing wrong.

[Octavia 11:13am] Can I come by after school and talk to you?

[Lexa 11:26am] You’re welcome here anytime. Although, I will warn you that Anya is here until tomorrow afternoon. 

[Lexa 11:28am] I can lock her in the office or something if her presence makes you uncomfortable. :)

[Octavia 11:31am] That's hilarious but unnecessary. I'll text you when I am leaving my house.

[Lexa 11:33am] Sounds good.

 

Lexa made her way down the stairs and could make out laughter emanating from the kitchen. She rounded the corner and found her best friend and Clarke both with their heads tossed back, laughing hysterically at something. She watched for moment, presence still unknown, until she and a smiling Clarke locked eyes. “Oh no. You two are not going to be teaming up on me.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. Clarke is feeding me.”

Lexa moved to sit at the bar next to Anya. “Mmmhmm. Right. So what was so funny?”

“Oh, Anya was just telling me about the time you hooked up with her roommate in college and she found you nearly naked outside the room, trying to get your clothes back.” Clarke smiled as she flipped the french toast over in the pan. 

Lexa groaned in embarrassment. “I was so drunk! That’s not a fair story!”

“So, Lexa, we’re you a player in college?”

Anya laughed. “Player is the wrong word.”

“I slept around with a few recurring girls, but I didn’t really want word to get out and back to my father. Not after what he said to me before college started.” Lexa explained with a hint of sadness in her voice. Clarke turned the stove off and shoved a plate of food in front of each waiting woman. She picked up a plate of her own and made her way around the counter to sit next to Lexa. “Thanks Clarke.”

“Yeah. Thanks Clarke,” Anya repeated sweetly.

She chuckled softly at the thanks. “Of course.”

 

Lexa somehow convinced Anya over brunch she needed to met Sam now, versus her next planned trip for Thanksgiving. They entered Nyko’s office just after one in the afternoon.

“Clarke! Lexa! Stranger. Welcome!” He boomed as the women entered the room.

“Nyko, this is my best friend Anya. Anya, this is Nyko.”

The two shook hands and he granted them access to the pen that the puppies were housed in.

“Holy crap. They are cute.”

“Told you.”

Lexa made her way inside and Sam immediately came over to her, nipped at her shoelaces then placed both front paws on her shin, in an attempt to climb up her legs. She picked him up and nuzzled her nose into his head. “This is Sam.” She returned to where Anya was standing and handed over the puppy gently. At 7 weeks he was already getting big. He was roughly sixteen pounds of pure excitement. Anya looked him over, noting his coloring. He was mostly black except for his face and feet. His eyebrows were brown, as well as his cheeks, paws, and a white T shaped marking on his chest. He also had a white stripe that ran from his little black nose to right between his blue eyes.

“He is very cute, Lexa. Are you sure you're ready to be a parent?” She held Sam up in front of her face and he batted with both paws, finally put his paw on her mouth.

Lexa and Clarke both laughed as the taller blonde smiled. “Even he knows you need to hush, Ahn.”

“Whatever.” Anya pulled him away from her face and handed him back to Lexa. “Here, Mom.”

“Clarke, don’t mind her. She always sounds this bitter when she’s jealous of something.” Lexa chuckled, holding Sam to her chest and scratching behind his ear, and the doctor smiled.

“You…” Anya pointed to Lexa.  “Are an awful friend.”

“You…” Lexa pointed right back at her. “Are an awful liar.” They both slapped each other on the shoulder and smiled, as Clarke’s phone began to ring.

 

“Hey Rae.”

_ “Clarkey, would you happen to be near your office?” _

“I’m next door at Nyko’s actually. Why?”

_ “I may or may not have cut myself and I may or may not be bleeding on your welcome mat.” _

“Shit, Rae. I’ll be right there. Don’t move.” She hung up the phone and moved out of the room while yelling over her shoulder. “Raven cut herself, I’m headed next door.”

“We’ll be over in a minute!” Lexa yelled back then said goodbye to Sampson. “Only a couple more days buddy. Then you can come home with me.” He licked her face excitedly until she put him down on the ground. He looked up to her with the confused puppy face, head cocked to one side and ears up. Then as she move toward the door he let out a high pitched whine. Lexa moved quickly, pushing Anya forward slightly, to shut the door. The older blonde shot her a curious look. “He’s never whined when I left before. It breaks my heart.”

Anya looked unimpressed, unmoved by the pup. “Who is Raven?”

“Clarke’s best friend. Local mechanic extraordinaire. Come on, let’s go check on her.”

 

“Raven, hold still!” Clarke grunted, clearly trying to restrain the girl, as Lexa rounded the corner. “Lex! Thank god. Help me with her please. She’s being impossible.”

“You know I’m terrified of needles Clarke.” Raven deadpanned with a glare.

“You sliced your hand open in an auto shop, Raven. You NEED a tetanus shot.” Clarke hand a filled syringe in one hand and the other on her hip. Anya was silently laughing as she leaned on door frame.

“Raven, give me your hand.” Lexa held hers, palm up, to Raven. The patient looked at her hand and then her eyes, as she slowly slid her hand into Lexa’s awaiting one. “Okay, look. I know needles are scary. You’re afraid and that’s okay. Look at me.” She demanded and Raven followed her command. Lexa covered the hand she was holding with her other free hand. “Look, sometimes you have to avoid your fears and sometimes…” She pinched the skin on Raven’s wrist and twisted causing the dark haired girl to yelp in pain. “You have to just have to get the fuck over it.”

“You bitch! Why did you do that?” Raven yelled at Lexa, who had a self satisfied smirk firmly planted on her lips, as she rubbed her wrist. “Why are you smiling. That was uncalled for. Asshole.”

“But did you feel the shot?”

“What?” Raven looked over to Clarke who was holding an empty syringe, and was also smirking. “Fuck. You two suck.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, that was great.” Anya announced from the doorway.

“No. Cheekbones, you did not see any of that.” 

“Sure I didn’t.”

 

[Octavia 2:15pm] So we just got on the bus. I should be home around 3. Will that be okay?

[Lexa 2:18pm] Yeah, of course. 

 

“Guys, we need to head back. Octavia is coming over in a bit.”

Clarke looked between Raven’s hand and Lexa. “Why don’t you head back and leave Anya here. Rae and I will return her in a bit. That’ll give you some time with O.”

“You okay with that Ahn?” She got a firm nod. “Alright then. I’ll see you guys in a bit.”

Lexa made her way back home, leaving her best friend in the capable hands of her two newest friends. She had absolutely no idea how to deal with whatever emotions Octavia may have to discuss but she knew one thing. She was more than capable of listening.

 

Three hours later when Clarke, Raven and Anya walk through the door to Lexa’s house, it is eerily quiet. They each walk in a different direction in the house and look for the duo, to no avail.

“Where could they be Clarkey?”

“Uh… The only place we didn’t check is downstairs.”

Anya cocked an eyebrow. “What’s downstairs.”

“The gym.”

 

“Alright, that was good. Now, make sure to pivot your hips when you swing. Try again.” Lexa instructed from behind the heavy bag. Holding it in place for Octavia to swing at. The throws a beautiful jab and Lexa praised her. “Great. That was great. Perfect form. Ten more just like that.”

The three visitors gather in the doorway that led to the gym. The room was sound proof, so they couldn’t hear what was being said, but they could see Lexa smiling. Octavia was so immersed in the lesson that her face only showed concentration.

“How long do you think they’ve been at it?” Raven asked from the front of the group. Anya pushed her aside slightly, earning a scowl from the shorter woman.

“Well, having been to the gym with Lexa, I would say a while. That girl doesn’t sweat easy.”

“I don’t know. Twenty bucks says ten minutes with Clarkey here has her glistening like the rain forest in the summer.”

“Rae!” Clarke shouted.

“What, I’m just saying. It’s a complement, Clarke.” Raven shrugged.

"Yeah, and I'll take that bet."

 

“Looks like we have an audience.” Lexa pointed to the window in the door. “Want to ignore them and keep going, or call it a day.”

“I don’t think I am going to be able to move tomorrow, so we better quit while I’m ahead.” Octavia relented, breathing hard.

“How do you feel?”

Octavia shrugged. “You were sort of right. I feel a little lighter.”

“Good.”

“Is that Anya?”

Lexa nodded then elaborated. “Yeah. She came to make sure I was okay after our meeting last night. She’s a good friend.”

“I feel like Ontari is constantly asking me if I want her to come over.”

“Good friends, and I mean good friends like that, are hard to come by Octavia. Hold on when you do find one.” Octavia nodded sharply before tugging the mitts off of her hands. “Hungry?”

“Starving.”

“Well, knowing those three, the only thing I have on hand to feed everyone enough is pasta.”

 

An hour and a half later, all the women in the house were seated around the kitchen table passing the salad bowl around.

Anya raised a brow at the bowl of pasta being passed around next. “So, Lexa. You just happened to have all of the ingredients for a perfect carbonara?”

“That summer in Italy stuck with me, okay Ahn?”

“What is it that that one italian waiter said to my dad?”

“If life doesn’t feel good, eat pasta.” They recalled in unison with a laugh.

Raven chuckled along. “Solid advice.”

“So what did you guys get up to in town.”

Clarke snorted a laugh. “Well, Anya is definitely a character.”

“Oh no.” Lexa groaned and pointed her fork in the direction of her best friend. “What did you do?”

Anya shrugged with her mischievous smile in place, while Clarke elaborated. “We went to Harper’s and those three guys were there. The ones from the first day you were here. We told Anya how you had already handled them once, and they obviously didn’t get the hint.”

“They were fucking with her again? God damn it.”

“It’s okay Lex. Anya handled them this time and it was the funniest shit I’ve ever seen.”

Lexa raised a brow this time. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. She got up, walked over. Told them word gets around when guys treat girls like shit. Then she dumped one of their milkshakes on the leader’s head. After they left she tried to clean up the mess but Zoe wouldn’t let her.” Raven recounted, story full of laughter.

Lexa smiled and shook her head. “Sorry I missed it.”

“I don’t know, Woodsy. You basically Bane-d the fuck out of them. It was awesome.”

Anya raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “She what now?”

“You know, that one scene in The Dark Knight Rises, when Bane puts his hand on that dudes shoulder and says ‘do you feel in charge?’ That’s basically what Lexa did to those guys.”

“Badass.” Octavia muttered.

“Oh yeah. They ran out with their tails between their legs.” Raven laughed. “What did you say to them to make them back off, Harper wouldn’t tell me.”

“I explained what would happen if they didn’t let her go. They didn’t want to try me, I guess.”

Everyone shared a laugh, then Octavia sighed as she looked to her phone. “My mom wants me home before dark, guess I’ve gotta go.”

“Okay, I’ll walk with you.” Lexa announced as she rose from her seat.

The teen waved her off. “I’ll be fine, you don’t need to do that.”

“I may not need to, but I want to.”

“Okay.”

 

The next morning, Lexa rose with a smile on her face. This shitty situation she had found herself in almost two months ago was turning out to be not so bad. Sure her dad was an awful person, but there were a lot of positives. No one was mad at her, no one was attempting to keep her from her newly discovered siblings, her best friend had been supportive, she had made new friends, and she liked a girl who seemed to like her back. She laid in bed wondering if there was something she could do to show Clarke she was different than that Mike guy. Some way she could prove the doctor’s heart would be safe with her. A small knock on her bedroom led to it opening slowly.

Anya made her way inside and crawled into Lexa’s bed, resting her head on the pillow next to the one being occupied by the brunette. “Morning Squirt.”

“Morning.” Lexa replied with a distant look of concentration.

“That’s an awful lot of thinking for eight in the morning.”

Lexa sighed and rolled over to face Anya. “You think that maybe Clarke isn’t ready because of my father?”

“Wait… What?”

“Clarke, you know, the gorgeous blonde doctor you spent all day with yesterday?”

The CEO glared. “I know who you mean, asshole. I just need a clarification on what you mean.”

“Do you think, because Clarke has been cheated on in the past, that my father doing what he did is preventing her from being with me?”

“Like, is she projecting?”

“Yes, exactly.” Lexa nodded seriously.

“I don’t think so.” Anya looked to the brunette’s unconvinced face. “Look, Clarke likes you, it’s very clear. Blind people could see that from a mile a way. It’s only been a few weeks Lexa. If she’s got shit to work out, you’ve got to let her. If she’s ready, she’ll let you know.”

“Yeah.” She breathed out in agreement. “You’re right.”

“If you are really concerned about that though, you should talk to her. There is nothing wrong with talking about it.”

“I just don’t want her to think I am pushing her to be ready.”

“So, tell her that.” Anya shrugged. “Come on. Let’s eat. I have to leave soon.”

 

Two hours after Anya left, Lexa found herself in Clarke’s office. Luna had let her into the familiar room to wait, while Clarke finished with her last patient. She was walking from shelf to shelf, inspecting the photos that were placed around. She studied one of obviously teenage Clarke and Raven. The were smiling while eating huge slices of watermelon. They looked as blissfully carefree as teenagers should be.

“That one was taken in the summer between sophomore and junior year of highschool.” Clarke’s voice came into the room softly. “That was a great summer.”

“Looks like it.”

Clarke made her way over and tossed the charts onto her desk, then moved to the next bookcase that Lexa was now studying. “This one is from the last day of high school. We both bought these polaroid cameras and took like three hundred pictures. It was the most fun we had actually at school.” Lexa only nodded in acknowledgement of her explanation. “So, what brings you down here to see me today? Did Anya head home?”

“She did, I was hoping we could talk. If you have time to talk, that is.”

“For you, always.” Clarke turned and sat of the couch, patting the seat next to her in an offer for Lexa to join, which she did. “So what’s on your mind? The last couple of days?”

“No. I mean, yeah. The last couple of days have been great. Far better than I had expected actually. That’s not it though.” Lexa released a deep breath and rubbed her palms on her knees. “I don’t want this to come off as me pushing you or anything like that, okay?”

Clarke eyed her curiously with a raised brow, then slowly replied. “Okay.”

“I know you said you weren’t ready for a relationship when we met, and I completely respect that. I am more than willing to wait, because you’re worth it. I just need to make sure that this whole situation with my father being a cheater isn’t factoring into that. I know it could, but I think I have proved that I am not my father for the past month and a half. I plan to continue to prove that to you.”

“Lexa.” The doctor breathed out.

Lexa held up her hand to stop Clarke from interrupting her, looking deep into those ocean blue eyes. “No, wait. I’m not done. I want you to be sure you’re ready. I promise to be patient and I need you to know that I will never intentionally hurt you.”

Clarke lets her finish her, get all the way through her spiel. “Are you done?” Lexa nodded in the affirmative. “Okay good, because I am going to kiss you now.”

“What-” Her verbal reaction was cut off by two perfect pink lips meeting her own. She slowly collected her thoughts and was able to reciprocate the kiss. Clarke reached out to lock her fingers in brown locks at the base of Lexa’s neck, pulling her in tighter. After several, perfectly sweet moments of the wonder that is a first kiss, Clarke pulled back and looked at green eyes as they slowly fluttered open.

“I don’t think that, and I am pretty sure I am ready.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Now I’m going to kiss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	8. Homecomings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes home.
> 
> Timeline wise, this story is now at Mid-October.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I apologize for that. My life has been absolutely insanely busy. FUN but busy.

“Lex, you home?” Clarke called from the front door. After their impromptu make-out session the previous day, they went to dinner then talked about what was next. Lexa was completely unsure how to date in a small town where she virtually knew nothing about the area. They decided to have a night in and the brunette offered to cook dinner after Clarke was off work. The doctor had knocked a few times, but got no answer, so she poked her head in the door. “Lexa?”

“In the kitchen!” Clarke made her way through the house to the kitchen where she was blown away by the sight of a candle lit table, with flowers and wine poured. There was also soft, instrumental music playing as Lexa was plating the braised lamb shanks she had prepared.

The blonde walked around the counter and slipped one arm around the cook as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of Lexa’s neck just below her ear. “Hi.”

“Hey you. Go, sit. I’ll bring it over.”

Clarke hummed. “There was a guy outside, he gave me these.” She jingled the set of keys in her hand. “You got a fully loaded Jeep Rubicon?”

Lexa coughed slightly. “Yeah, I did.”

“The BMW wasn’t doing it for you, huh?”

“Oh, no I love the beemer. I just wanted something bigger.”

Clarke eyed her curiously as she sat down at the table, knowing there must be a reason. Lexa had mentioned her love for the care on more than one occasion. “I mean, height wise, it’s larger, yes. But it doesn’t seat more people or anything.”

“I know but I don’t want to put Sam in the car. He’s going to be like ninety pounds. That’s a lot of dog to put into the back seat of a car.” She said their plates down and took a seat across from Clarke at the table.

“Wait. So you bought a new vehicle to make your dog comfortable? Your dog that you haven’t even brought home yet, and who is currently twenty pounds?”

“It’s ridiculous, I know. But -”

Clarke reached over the middle of the table and grabbed Lexa’s hand with a smile. “Hey, it’s not ridiculous. It’s completely adorable and thoughtful.” She rubbed small, slow circles into the back of the nervous hand. “Dinner looks fantastic. Where did you learn to cook like this?”

“Anya’s dad, Anthony. He comes from a long line of Italians, so cooking is in his blood. He’s the chef at one of his restaurants in San Diego.”

Clarke hummed and sipped her wine. “Anya doesn’t not look Italian.”

“Oh, no. She’s adopted, and her brother Lincoln too. He’s sixteen.”

They continue chatting, learning things they hadn’t yet discussed in their nearly two month friendship. Clarke learned Lexa hates lima beans, Lexa learned Clarke doesn't have a favorite color. The night carried on and ended with a steamy make out session that Clarke put an end to before it could progress. The epitome of a perfect first date.

 

Friday rolled around and Lexa nearly fell out of bed as she got up. The excitement of finally bringing home Sam had hit her full force. She had ordered everything from leashes and training leads to crates and puppy pads. There were three baskets of rope toys, tennis balls and orange water training bumpers. She looked at the alarm clock as still had an hour and a half before Nyko would be at his office, so she decided to run on the treadmill then shower. She could barely contain herself as bounded up the steps to the vet’s office.

“Nyko. I'm here.”

“Lexa! My mom is letting me get one of Sam’s sisters!” Olivia yelled excitedly as she came to a stop in front of the unexpected Blake women. “She said we can raise them together, and they can be best friends since we're sisters and they're brother and sister.”

“Oh of course! That's such a great idea.” She looked to Aurora, who looked somewhat guilty. “Which one are you taking?”

“This one!” Nyko’s booming voice entered the room. “Here ya go, little Liv. She is all chipped and collared and her shots have been given.”

Olivia smiled and clapped her hands together excitedly. “Lexa, this is Hera.”

“Hera? Nice name.” Lexa looked over the puppy. She was sure this was the one that crawled into Clarke's lap that very first day. She was nearly the opposite markings as Sam, more husky looking than shepard.

The young girl shrugged. “Bell likes mythology. Hera is my favorite from his stories.”

“It's a good name, Liv.” Aurora assures as she runs her fingers through her daughter's hair.

“It is a very good name. I am so glad I have an expert to help me raise Sam.” Lexa smiled softly. “We can have play dates and talk them on walks together.”

“Yay! This is so exciting.” Olivia tool the leash from Nyko and Hera pulled and tried to run out the front door. “Okay mom, Hera is ready to go. Let's go home. I'll see you later Lexa!”

“Bye Liv.” The brunette and the Nyko watched as the two Blake's left the office. “So, Nyko. Buddy ol’ pal. Where is my boy?”

“Come on little one. Let's go get him.” Nyko lead them down the hallway to the familiar holding room. “You know, a lot of people have staked their claim on these pups, but you are the only one who has bothered to come and bond with yours. He's a lucky dog to have you, Lexa.”

“I'm just trying to give him the home he deserves.”

Nyko stopped in the doorway to the room after allowing her to pass. He watched silently as Sam excitedly runs to her, knowing she is his human. She clipped her leash to his collar and stands back at full height. “Okay bud, you ready?” The she looked back at Nyko who was giving her a fond smile from his spot. “What?”

“I feel like maybe someone has never told you this Lexa, but you are far more than anyone deserves.” He didn't wait for a response, which Lexa was grateful for because she didn't have one. She stood, silenced for a moment by his kind words, before moving out of the back room. At the front counter Nyko doesn't meet her eye, focusing instead on the paperwork in front of him. “You're good to go. He’s microchipped and everything. If you need something, give me a call.”

“Thanks Nyko. For everything.” She responded genuinely. “Come on Sam, time to go home.”

Once outside, she lead the pup her newest vehicle. She switched the leash to a short, two foot lead. She placed him in the passenger seat then quickly made her way around to the driver side. Once she slid in, she held onto the lead as she backed up out of her parking spot. This was to ensure Sam couldn't fall or jump out of the window of vehicle. Instead of being interested in the window and the passing outside world, Sam was more keen on climbing into Lexa’s lap. She initially pushed him out, trying to drive safely, but after about three minutes of him trying and then whining, she gave in and let him come into her lap. The rest of the drive was spent with Sam’s rear legs planted firmly between hers on the driver's seat as his front paws were on the door arm rest. His tongue was out as he happily watched the world pass. Occasionally, he would look back at Lexa and lick her cheek.

“Okay Sam. We're home.” She unbuckled her seat belt then lifted the puppy as she got out of the car. The first stop was the grass so outside of the garage so that he could relieve himself prior to entering the house. When they finally got into the house, Sam immediately began sniffing every surface he could reach. Lexa followed close behind him, smiling as he moved from item to item. They finally got to the living room and he found his bed, which had a rope toy and a stuffed squirrel in it. He immediately went to the rope toy, picked it up and laid down in his bed as he chewed.

Lexa sat on the couch and flipped on the TV as he settled down. That’s how the rest of the day went, Sam discovering the house as Lexa watched, until Clarke showed up around 6pm.

 

It was a few hours later, Lexa leaned over the softly snoring body tucked into her side on the couch to reach for her vibrating phone. She was pressed to the back with Clarke stretched out on her side and Sam in front of Clarke, equally as passed out. A smile tugged at her lips as she pressed a kiss to blonde’s temple.

 

[Octavia 9:30pm] So, remember how I mentioned homecoming is tonight?

[Lexa 9:32pm] Yes. What do you need, liquor? Not happening, you just turned fifteen.

[Octavia 9:36pm] No, I was hoping you would come pick me up?

[Octavia 9:36pm] If you’re busy or whatever with Clarke, I totally understand.

[Octavia 9:36pm] Atom is just being a dick and I want to go home, but I can wait til Bell is ready.

[Lexa 9:37pm] Whoa, whoa. Slow down. I can come get you, it’s not a problem. Text me the address.

[Octavia 9:38pm] Are you sure you don’t mind?

[Lexa 9:38] Positive.

 

Another message came with the address as Lexa attempted to rouse Clarke from her slumber. The blonde hummed and rolled back slightly, but didn’t wake. Sam, on the other hand, popped up and looked around confused as to what was happening.

“Babe.” Lexa tried again, gently shaking her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Come on babe. Wake up.”

Slowly, Clarke cracked open her eyes. “Hmm?”

“Come on, up to bed.”

“Only if Sam can come too.”

“Oh I see, you’re only using me for my puppy.”

“You caught me.” Clarke smirked. “Although, you are almost equally as cuddly.”

“Cuddle equality for all.” Lexa rose from the couch, then pulled the doctor along by the elbow. “Come on, let’s get you settled then I need to go pick up Octavia.”

The blonde frowned. “She’s not having fun at homecoming?”

“She said that boy she’s sort of seeing, Atom, is being a dick.”

“Oh. Do you want me to come with you?”

They had made it all the way up the stairs during their conversation, now standing at the foot of Lexa’s bed.

“No, it’s okay. I feel like she and I are making real progress in this whole family adjustment thing, ya know? I need to do this stuff on my own for now.”

“I get it.” Clarke shrugged. “I’ll watch Sam and wait for you to come back.”

“Thanks babe. You’re welcome to anything you want from the closet to get more comfortable.” Lexa leaned in and press a chaste kiss to Clarke’s lips before head toward the door. Sam scampered along behind her, trying to follow. “Not you buddy, you have to stay here and protect Clarke from the big bad mirror.” She looked to her girlfriend who snorted a laugh and walked over to collect the puppy. Earlier in the evening, Sam had discovered the floor length mirror and thought his reflection was another dog. Growling, barking and jumping all ensued.

Clarke picked him up then waved his little paw for him. “Say bye to your mama.” Sam cocked his head to the side at Clarke then whined as Lexa stepped out of the door. “Don't worry Sam. She'll be right back, I promise.”

Lexa quickly ran down the stairs, heart breaking slightly as Sam whined loudly through the door. She grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter then hurried into the garage, popped open the driver door of the jeep then hopped in. She drove to the address in Octavia’s text then waited in the jeep after sending the young girl an “i’m here” text. After nearly ten minutes without her half sister showing, Lexa got out and made her way into the house. Not naive to the situation, she knew this was the after party for the homecoming dance. It’s more than likely that most people at the after party never even made it to the dance in the first place. The front porch was occupied by three separate couples making out. 

“Typical.” She muttered out loud as she pushed passed the jock leaning on the doorway leering at her. “Don’t even try it.” She shook her head then continued to push into the living room, where most of the party seemed to be gathered. He gazed flicked over all the faces present and she saw no one she recognized. She turned to keep moving through the house when she was tapped on her shoulder.

“You’re Lexa, right?” The short brunette asked with on hand in her back pocket and one hand around a red cup.

“I am. Who are you?”

“Ontari, O’s best friend.”

Lexa nodded. “I see. Nice to meet you. Do you know where she is?”

“In the backyard, talking to Atom.”

“Is Bellamy here?”

Ontari looked around bashfully. “I, uh, think he’s up stairs.”

“Drugs or sex?”

“Uh. What?”

Lexa sighed. “Is he up stairs doing drugs or having sex?”

“Oh. He’s with Hannah, so probably neither. They are probably nerding out over some new scientific discovery or something.”

“Okay.” Lexa moved toward the backyard and Ontari followed. “Are Hannah and Bellamy dating?”

The younger girl snorted. “Oh, he wishes. Hannah has a no dating til she’s accepted to college rule. Bell is so into her though.”

“Ah yes, pining. Been there, done that.” Lexa took note of the kitchen and the girls who were in their bras and panties doing keg stands. No one seemed to be too drunk to still be having fun. She noticed a boy off to the side taking pictures of one of the girls on his phone. She snatched it as she passed.

“Hey!”

“What’s your name?” She questioned as she looked through the pictures. Most of them were of the girls who were standing near the keg with half of their clothes off.

“Jasper. Now give me my phone.”

“Nope.” She looked to Ontari, then to the girls. “Hey, ladies. Does Jasper here have permission to take pictures of you right now?” The girls all shook their head, denying consent. She nodded, then clicked the select all option and deleted all of the photos from the night. “Consent is key, Jasper. No more pictures.” She tossed him his phone back then continued walking out of the house. She finally spotted Octavia once she stepped foot on the back patio.

“No, I know what I saw Atom. You were all over her!”

“I swear I wasn’t. Come on O, you’re being crazy.” Atom rebutted and Octavia looked around at the gathering crowd. She locked eyes with Lexa and then Ontari who was still standing near her sister.

“My ride is here. I’m leaving.”

“Hey!” He reached out and grabbed her by the arm. “Don’t walk away from me. I’m not done talking to you.”

“Let me go Atom.” Octavia lowered her voice to a near growl. She sounded pissed, dangerous even.

“No, we’re going to talk about all of this. Right now.”

“No, you’re going to let me go, and I’ll think about calling you tomorrow or Sunday. You have three seconds to take your hands off me.”

He tightens his grip and pulls her more towards him. “Listen to me, right now -”

He isn’t able to finish his sentence before Octavia’s fist connects with his face. A wicked right cross landed on his left cheekbone causing him to release his grip. She pulled her arm back to swing again, but she was wrapped in two strong arms from behind and pulled away from him.

“Nice shot, but that’s enough.” Lexa whispered as she pulled the younger girl back. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Holy shit O, where did you learn to throw a punch like that?” Ontari yelled excitedly. Her best friend didn’t verbally respond, just nodded her head in Lexa’s direction. “Cool.”

“You need a ride home too?” Lexa looked to Ontari before hopping in the jeep.

“Oh, no. This is my house, thanks though. I’ll tell Bell you left.”

“Thank Ri.”

“No problem O.”

The drive home was wordless, neither one of them knowing what to say. Octavia is the first to speak up when Lexa pulled into her own driveway.

“Uh, I thought you were taking me home?”

“I will, but you landed that punch weird and your hand is swelling. Clarke is here, she can look at it.”

“Clarke is here, huh? Just hanging around your house, waiting for you to come back?”

Lexa chuckles. “She is watching Sam, I brought him home today. Also, we started officially dating for your information, so curb the sarcastic innuendos will ya?”

“Fine, fine. But Bellamy owes me twenty.”

They made their way inside and Lexa instructed the younger girl to sit at the kitchen bar. She tossed her an ice pack and then went up stairs to get Clarke. She opened the door as quietly as possible and found a sleepy blonde propped up against the headboard, reading a book. Sam was next to her and he popped up excitedly as she walked it. He ran to the foot of the bed and jumped toward Lexa. She caught him with a giggle as he started licking her face.

“So, Octavia may or may not have broken a bone in her hand. She’s in the kitchen.”

Clarke sighed deeply. “How?”

“Punched that disrespectful shit of a ‘boyfriend’ of hers in the face. He totally deserved it.” She explained as she nuzzled into Sam’s ruff.

“Well, I am going to need pants then.” The blonde resigned as she slipped from the bed wearing a shirt of Lexa’s and her underwear.

“Sam, remind me to take the twenty Octavia is getting from Bellamy. She owes me.” Lexa groaned as she watch the doctor slowly slip into sweatpants. "This one is going to be the death of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are following me on Tumblr, I posted a request for songs to add to a possible songfic collection. Anyone who has any ideas or requests here is more than welcome to shoot them to me on either platform.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I have more written and I will attempt at regular posting. (We'll see how that goes.)


End file.
